The Good, the Bad, and Her
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: She blinked, eyes growing wide as he stretched his hand out to her. "You've been given the chance to make a difference in this world. You have a power, and with it, you can save lives and protect them. You can do something with yourself-become an exorcist." Allen's face was determined, and slowly, she put her hand in his, meeting his smile with her own. "No thanks." Oc/?
1. Yours Truly

**Hello everyone! Thank you for being ever so kind as to check out this story, I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

**Presenting to you...**

**A Marshmellowtime productions...**

* * *

**The Good, the Bad, and Her**

**Chapter One: Yours Truly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_The world is cruel, the world is kind._

_But this world is yours and this world is mine."_

_-A.K.L_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_What...?" Eyes like blood stared at the sight before them, knees shaking as fear coursed through their veins._

_Flames licked up the surrounding buildings, engulfing the place she had known as her temporary home in a fury of red. The hot heat seared outwards, nearly scorching her face as another house fell, nothing but a pile of ashes._

"_No." Her knees shook and threatening to buckle as her eyes grew wide, despair overcoming the soft features. "No! Why? Why?"_

_Lunging forward, she darted through the village, tears of desperation forming in her eyes. "Hello? Hello! Anyone? Someone!"_

_Another house fell to her left, and a burst of flames ignited to her right. Her eyes darted this way and that, searching for any form of life. "Someone!"_

_Gears turning in her head, legs pumped her to the house she knew lay at the end of the road. Her lungs screamed for fresh air, smoke causing her eyes to tear as she coughed, struggling against the acrid scent._

_Burning._

_Everything was burning._

_Her blood boiled beneath the surface of her skin, and she ignored the searing pain from stray flames licking at her, she had to know, she had to see they were okay._

_Her feet skidded to a halt and her heart grew cold as she stared at the burning home before her._

_What once stood a simple one story home, small in length in size, but not in heart, was engulfed in flames, the heat reaching to the sky in an attempt to burn even the clouds above._

_Her knees hit the floor, tired and spent from the journey, and there was no spirit left to carry her on. Eyes pulled over with tears, a refreshing cool against the burning heat of her face._

_Gone._

_A pain jerked through her chest and she toppled to the ground, clutching her heart tight in her hand as she curled up, pain searing through her body._

_It was all gone._

_Again._

* * *

"Worthless piece of shit!"

Blood red eyes narrowed and flickered over to the scene in front of her, hands pausing against the glass she had been polishing.

A girl of sixteen clutched her cheek, an angry red mark stained against the soft features of a milky cheek. Hair the color of soft caramel fell in wavy ringlets around her, and soft baby blues pulled over in unshed tears.

The man standing above her sneered, kicking a table over and tossing down the half full mug, amber liquid splattering into the wood floors and soaking in. "What kind of shit is this? When do you serve beer _warm_?"

"I-I'm sorry." The caramel haired girl stood, head bowed as she pulled the now empty cup onto her tray. "I'll get you a new one."

"Damn straight." The man grinned, the other two with him chuckling at the display. "You're lucky I'm feeling nice today, otherwise I would have demanded payment."

"Thank you very much." The girl whispered, hands shaking as she clutched the tray tighter. "I promise, we'll get the money to you."

"You better." The man stood, spitting onto the floor. The very stature of him reeked of alcohol and smoke, eyes dark and smile cruel. "This dump isn't even worth its keep. I could take it away and be making a lot more off of this land, you know? Open up a business _worth _something."

"Yes." The girl answered, bowing her head and letting caramel locks cover her face. "Thank you for letting us keep it."

The man smirked, grabbing the girl by her chin and jerking her forward. "You could always pay some of the debt off yourself you know? Get a job and be worth something, you've got a nice face."

_Crash._

All eyes in the small restaurant turned, widened in surprise and slight amusement at the scene before them.

The caramel haired girl stood, aghast at what had just transpired, eyes wide in shock and immediately clouding over in worry and fear. The men behind the so-called leader stared in disbelief at the taller man.

_Cold _beer began to spread across the tailored white shirt, the amber liquid quickly staining and leaving its mark. The man stared, jaw open wide enough to catch a few number of flies.

"Whoops." A cool voice broke the air, steely and layered with a cold cover of false innocence. The girl standing beside the caramel haired one put her hand to her mouth in surprise. "My hand slipped, clumsy me."

Blood red eyes met a furious brown and the girl smiled warmly, but it was anything but, tilting her head to the side. "My apologizes sir."

Eyes turned to the knew person who had entered the fray, and the man drenched in beer began to bristle, catching on—despite his small brain—to what had just happened. "You little bitch..."

Her eyes sharpened, like chips of ice and hair a smoky black, bordering gray framed a slightly tanned face. The air in the room grew cold and her fingers twitched at her side, ever so tempted to connect with the meaty face in front of her.

"Do you know how much this shirt cost?" The man spat, taking a threatening step forward. "More than your shitty ass is worth in a lifetime!"

_True enough. _The girl agreed, she wasn't worth much. _I'd be offended if I really cared._

Upon her silent stature, the man's face grew a blotchy red, and his hand drew back, curling into a fist. The girl's heart began to pump, blood beginning to pump harder through her veins in anticipation. _Just hit already you overweight drunkard..._

"Please don't!" A head of caramel suddenly blocked the blackette's view and her eyes grew wide as her body jerked in response. "It was an accident, we'll pay for the cleaning, I promise. Please, forgive her."

The man's eyes narrowed, and the caramel haired girl continued to look up, eyes pleading. The girl behind her cursed under her breath, forcing herself to calm down so she wouldn't strike first and put her friend through more trouble.

"You better." Knocking over a chair, the three men left, leaving the restaurant silent as they went on with what they were doing.

It was a common occurrence after all.

"Rye!" The caramel haired girl whirled around, blue eyes searching red. "What did I say about doing that? What if they actually hurt you?"

Rye narrowed her eyes, looking down in annoyance. "You should've let him hit, then I would have an excuse to finally beat his ass."

"I told you to stop that already!" The caramel haired girl bent down, righting the fallen table and chair. "Thank you, Rye. But I can take care of myself to you know, violence isn't the answer."

_But it gets things done faster. _Rye sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I'm sorry, Leah."

Leah smiled. "It's all right. I would've liked to see you beat him up too, but that's not the way this is going to work. We're going to work hard and pay off our debt so we never have to see him again!"

Rye's eyes softened, feeling her shoulders slump in defeat at the girl's brightness. Too nice, that was what she was. That was how people got hurt. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

Leah blinked, touching the now red mark on her cheek and she smiled. "No, not at all. He hit's like a girl."

Rye cracked a grin, taking the tray from her and bending down to pick up the other fallen cup. "Go get it taken care of, I'll take over for now."

Leah opened her mouth to protest but Rye shot her a sharp look, the caramel haired girl sighed and stomped off. Rye followed her until she disappeared behind the door leading to their room and she sighed, setting down the tray on the counter top.

The small restaurant served as half and inn in the small village town. The top half contained the various rooms for customers to use, and the first floor being the restaurant.

The innkeeper, and Leah's mother, had fallen ill, allowing her unable to work. So Leah, being the kindhearted soul she was, promptly took over her jobs and worked herself to death to keep the inn running, and try to make money to pay off the debt her father had racked up before disappearing.

Rye set the cups in the sink, turning back outside to make sure things were going all right. Normally, she'd feel bad for people in a situation such as this, and maybe do something to help out and be on her way.

But Leah and her mother had taken the girl in with willing arms, Leah like a sister, her mother treating her like her own daughter. The blackette had fallen under the warmth of their kindness and stayed, helping out at the inn, despite their protests.

_I shouldn't be here. _Rye blinked, looking down at her hands, bandages covering up both of them up halfway to her elbows, and stopping before her fingertips.

The black haired girl would normally be gone in a few days, a week tops. It had become her policy to never stay in one place to long, it was better that way, it always was.

But years of traveling makes a person lonely, and like all people, she couldn't help but be swayed by the opportunity before her to stay someplace for more than just a day or a night.

Her eyes darted to the door Leah had disappeared behind, and after counting to ten, the blackette took the wad of bills rolled up in her pocket and placed it into the register as if the money had been earned, not given.

Rye had tried more than once to give the money she had—_stumbled, _upon to Leah, knowing the girl deserved it by far, but the sweet girl always refused, saying Rye should keep it for herself and buy something nice instead.

Staying here went against all her instincts, but for once, Rye let herself revel in the warmth of a home. Her eyes darted to outside the window where a couple, layered in silks and furs walked by, chatting aimlessly about who knew what.

Rye felt a small grin touch her lips and she made a mental note of what they looked like and where they were headed.

Besides, she could finally put her thievery to good use.

* * *

"Little Town?" The white haired exorcist blinked, eyeing the assignment paper before him.

"A new Innocence shard has popped up," Komui explained, taking a sip of his beloved sister's coffee from his beloved mug. "Kanda, Lavi, and you are being sent to retrieve it."

Allen blinked, pocketing the paper. "Why so many of us?"

"Originally, it was supposed to be you and Kanda, but Lavi offered to tag along, so I didn't see the harm. There's not much known about the Innocence, so it's always best to be careful." Komui answered, looking unnaturally serious behind his mug.

Allen stared at the scientist for a moment.

"You just wanted to get rid of us didn't you?"

"But that didn't even work!" Komui wailed, slamming his head against the desk. "Because Lenalee is disobeying me and going as well! How can I stand to see my beloved sister with all these unruly dogs?"

"K-Komui-san..."

"I won't allow it!" Komui cried, tears streaming down his face. "Why does she have to go through her rebellious phase now of all times? Why? What did I do wrong?"

The white haired boy stood, silently slipping out of the room as Komui began to rant about how his sister was hanging around bad company to explain for her sudden 'rebelliousness'. Allen let out a sigh, unfolding the paper and skimming over the contents.

True enough, not much information had been gathered on the Innocence. It seemed some exorcists had been following it for awhile, but it would always disappear before they had the chance to find it.

Little Town had been watched for a few months, and the Innocence showed no signs of moving, meaning it was now or never to gather it.

A strange feeling flickered through him and he paused, frowning slightly. An odd feeling had settled in his stomach, something promising him that this mission wasn't going to turn out like all the others.

_When was any mission normal? _Allen sighed and slipped the paper into his coat, Timcampy settled peacefully on top of his head as he went to go get the others.

* * *

"We made so much today!" Leah cried, throwing her arms around Rye's neck and tackling the girl into a hug. "We have enough to pay off this month and next month too! Look, there's even a bit left over!"

"That's great," Rye shoved the now empty wallets into the trash, hidden from the caramel haired girl. "You should go and buy something nice. What about that dress you wanted last week?"

Leah's cheeks flushed and she looked down in embarrassment. "I couldn't! It would be better to just maybe buy a new ribbon—or maybe a hat."

Rye shrugged, holding back a wince. She had been rather careless today; they came too close to getting her. "I could buy it for you." _With money I earned, not stole too._

Leah shook her head, curls bouncing with the action. "No. Absolutely not—you should get something for yourself, Rye! You wear the same thing nearly everyday!"

Rye blinked, glancing to her outfit, consisting of fitting black pants, and a loose white button up, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Leather bracelets adorned both her wrists, but only one on the left, and a thin chain necklace stooped down into her shirt, a flower charm Leah had given her resting peacefully beneath.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Rye's brows furrowed and Leah giggled, patting her hair.

"Not that! You would look so nice in skirts though..." Leah began wistfully and Rye rolled her eyes, pulling one of the chairs over and slumping down.

"Man, I'm beat." Her fingers brushed over her bandaged hands, moving to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears. "How's May?"

Leah smiled, her eyes shining brightly. "Getting much better thanks to the medicine you got—where'd you find it? The doctor nearby had nothing like it!"

Rye shrugged, remembering that particular encounter with the higher class doctor up the street. She really hadn't meant for him to get knocked out in the process, still felt bad for it, actually. "There was a merchant traveling around who sold it pretty cheap."

Settling back in her chair, Rye felt her eyes soften and her shoulders relax. Leah's bubbly personality did wonders to those around her. It had been a long time since she'd been around anyone this happy. It was nice.

And she'd do anything to protect it.

_Strike one._

The bell to the entrance jingled and the two girls blinked, Leah looking over in surprise and Rye simply looking over her shoulder, eyes narrowed and shoulders tense.

"Excuse me," White, red, and two black heads appeared by the door, examining the place. "Are you still open?"

Leah instantly shone with a smile, heading over to the counter. "Of course! Are you here for a meal or a room?"

"Both, if you would." The white haired boy that had first opened the door gave Leah a small smile, heading over to where she stood, a black haired girl and a red haired male behind him.

Leah's eyes brightened and Rye watched the process at the counter before turning her eyes to the brooding male against the wall, a sword hung at his hip, and Rye assessed the nature of the weapon before turning to eye the group in whole.

All four of them looked young, around Leah and her age if not a few years older. And all of them wore the same uniform, black and white, with a silver crest pinned to their chest.

_Mercenaries? _Rye frowned, shaking her head. _No, too nice looking... Except for Mr. Brooding. Are they with some sort of army? The uniforms look familiar..._

"_Get away from them."_

"My name is Leah." Her ears pricked and she turned her gaze back to the counter. Leah was offering the group one of her warm smiles as she handed the white haired boy several keys. "The girl over there is Rye—Rye, come say hello to our guests!"

Rolling her eyes, but deciding to amuse the girl, Rye stood, moving to stand beside Leah as she eyed the people in front of her. "Pleasure."

The white haired boy offered a kind smile in return, despite her short greeting. "I'm Allen."

"Lenalee," The girl with pigtails also smiled, beaming at Leah and Rye both. "It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Lavi," The red haired male grinned brightly at Leah, his one emerald eye staring adoringly at Leah. "But you can call me whatever you like."

Leah giggled; her cheeks dusting pink with Rye rolled her eyes. Gaze flickering back to the red head. Her gaze skimmed over his green headband, but she stopped at his eye patch, and then moved on to the white haired boy, whose left eye had caught her interest.

A strange mark went through the eye, leaving a red trail. She blinked curiously at the mark before shrugging; it wasn't any of her business.

"The one over there is Kanda." Allen pointed to the brooding male behind them. "And he won't bite."

"What was that bean sprout?" The one named Kanda called over, an annoyed look on his face. Allen simply grinned, though he looked slightly annoyed at the term used as well. Rye eyed the group and shrugged once more, no one important.

Briefly, she wondered if it would be rude to leave and get some long awaited sleep, but then that would mean leaving Leah on her own. The blackette sighed at her mini dilemma and resigned herself to waiting a bit longer while Leah chatted with the guests. The inn didn't get people this young that often, so it was always a change, one Leah welcomed with open arms.

"What brings you here?" The caramel haired girl, pulled up several cups, ushering them to a table as she set down to mugs. "Rye, could you get the plates?"

Silently the blackette grabbed the plates as asked, while the others settled down, obviously glad to be sitting. "We're actually looking for something." Allen searched through his pockets and pulled a paper out. "Have you ever heard of something called Innocence?"

Leah blinked, and Rye set down plates, faintly interested in the conversation now. She had heard the term used for things here and there...but she knew there was something else associated with it...what was it now?

Leah's brows furrowed and she paused, putting a hand on her hip. "No, I'm afraid not."

"That's alright," Lenalee smiled, she seemed nice, like Leah. "You see, sometimes they're associated with some myth or unnatural phenomenon. Has anything odd happened around town?"

Leah titled her head in thought, causing the one named Lavi to coo, starting about how cute she was. Rye rolled her eyes and set down bowls of soup and bread. She paused at the feel of eyes on her and her gaze flickered upwards, meeting Allen's.

The white haired boy looked away, embarrassed to have been caught staring, and Rye watched him carefully. There had been something in his gaze that made her pause, something that tipped her to run and get away from this place.

"You know, now that I think about it," Leah tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Rye, hasn't there been news going around about a thief?"

Rye nearly dropped the mug of water and quickly regained her composure, coughing into her hand as she set it down in front of Lenalee. "What would a thief have to do about myths? What about that old story May would tell us about that tree on the hill? That's sounds more like—"

"No, no, this thief is different!" Leah turned to the others with a smile. "He's been wreaking havoc for a few months now and hasn't been caught!"

"Sounds more like police work." Kanda muttered, and Lenalee gave him a reprimanding stare which he ignored, though Rye silently thanked his cold persona.

Rye struggled to maintain her calm façade as Leah continued on with tales of the thief's works, inwardly cursing herself for being so careless.

"This is all very helpful." Allen smiled warmly. "Thank you very much for everything."

"Oh, not at all!" Leah, smiled brightly, and Rye felt herself slump, unable to deny the whole she'd just dug for herself. She'd have to lay low for awhile. "Stay as long as you'd like!"

Rye hummed in neither agreement nor disagreement and Leah gave her a scolding look, nudging her slightly. "Oh, don't mind her; she's much nicer than she lets on."

"I'm a saint." Rye agreed solemnly, and Leah rolled her eyes while Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi grinned.

"I used to be pretty sick," Leah started and Rye paused, turning to the girl in faint surprise. "But Rye came and started helping out my mother while I was ill, I owe her a lot."

"I was homeless so you gave me a job." Rye answered bluntly, fingering a leather strap.

"Are you better now?" Lenalee inquired curiously and Leah beamed, nodding her head.

"Much! All of a sudden, my illness went away, and now I feel as if I could do anything!" Leah declared, and Rye stiffened, eyes narrowing ever so slightly as she felt the four tense slightly at the comment.

The four shared looks, oblivious to Leah, and Rye felt herself grow guarded. They were up to something. But Leah being the person she was, offered them all another smile—the girl was full of them it seemed. "Call for Rye or me if you need anything!"

Leah turned and Rye blinked, following suite, but pausing briefly as she felt a pair of eyes on her. The girl half turned, and found the white haired boy staring at her once more, a thoughtful look on his face as his brows furrowed ever so slightly.

She ignored it and shrugged, following after Leah, unable to deny the nagging sensation in her head that she knew who these people were.

* * *

"You shouldn't have told them you were sick."

Leah gave her companion a curious look as the two traveled through the various shops lined down the street. "Why?"

Rye shrugged, there was no way to explain to Leah that she caught the suspicious way they all seemed to settle on something. Not to mention the fact that she recognized those uniforms from somewhere, she just had to figure out where... "It seems kind of personal."

"I think it's all right." Leah beamed. "They all seem nice, Kanda a bit rough—but I'm sure he's nice as well!"

Rye was silent, wondering within herself as she tried to figure out who they were and if they posed a threat—why did she sound like a guard dog all of a sudden? Sheesh.

"I wonder where they're from." Leah mused, looking curious. "They all had the same uniform too..."

Rye shrugged, keeping a pace behind Leah. She had grown so used to following the girl, it seemed wrong to be walking beside her. Rye had followed into the routine of looking out for her.

She was the closest thing to family she had.

A scream tore through the air and Rye stiffened, whirling around as the building a few paces a way blew up before them. Leah let out a horrified cry while blood red eyes widened, watching as people ran from the burning building, some collapsing to the floor as streaks of bright light hit them.

"What's going on?" Leah cried, eyes wide with fear, and Rye felt herself kick into gear, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the rubble.

"I don't know." Rye muttered, turning back and catching sight of round objects floating in the air, cannon like structures coming from them.

"Akuma!" Someone wailed, and Rye narrowed her eyes, pushing forward with Leah, intent on getting away from the danger.

"Here?" Leah panted, struggling to keep up with the other girl. Rye's eyes widened and she slowed, casting glances back. "What are they doing here?"

"Who knows?" Rye bit her lip. "Don't look back, Leah! Keep running!"

Several screams hit the air and Rye felt adrenaline course through her veins, her hands growing shaky as her body urged to run faster.

She had to protect Leah.

"Rye!" Leah screamed, and the girl turned, eyes widening at the couple of akuma that had started to trail after them, cannons firing aimlessly.

She didn't know much about demons, but she had seen a few in action, and she knew what they were capable of. Gritting her teeth she ducked into a building, giving the two coverage.

The store shook under impact of several shots and Rye searched for a back door. "Come on, Leah!"

"What about mother?" Rye cursed, thinking fast.

"The inn's on the other side of town! They won't make it all the way there." Part of the roof began to cave in and Rye jerked the girl beside her. "Come on!"

The two pushed out the back door as the building began to crumble. Rye navigated them through the alleyways, silently thanking her thieving habits to giving her the chance to explore the alleys so she knew where to go.

Glancing back, she caught a glimpse of a canon above a building and her chest hurt from all the running. Why were they following them?

Her feet hit grass and she realized she had taken them to the forest bordering the town. Rye risked a glance and near shouted in frustration as the Akuma remained hot on their trail.

The trees provided some coverage, and she darted this way and that as trees fell to the ground before them, towering birches crashing without a care. Leah was panting heavily beside her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

Her eyes widened when they approached a clearing and she braked to a stop, turning around too try and double back when an Akuma appeared before them, eyes staring into nothing as it floated closer.

Rye backed them away and she let out a string of curses as another two blocked them from behind.

They were trapped.

"R-Rye..." Leah gripped onto the girl's shirt and Rye glanced to her. Baby blue eyes once so bright were full of fear as the girl shook. Rye stood in front of her, narrowing her eyes as she slipped a pocket knife out.

Eyeing the massive size, she knew it would do little damage. Rye ran options through her head, there had to be something she could do, _anything._

_Use it._

"Damn it," Rye's hands began to shake as her blood began to pump. _I can't. I can't. I don't want too._

"Leah, I want you to run when I count to three." Rye eyed the Akuma as they grew closer, canons moving into range. "Run as fast as you can and as far as you can. Head back to the inn and get May and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving y-you!" Leah clutched her shirt tighter, blue eyes shining. "Rye, what would happen to you? They'll kill you!"

"I'm just a homeless person, remember?" Rye gave her a crooked grin. "You have a mom to look after."

"I'm not leaving you." Leah's eyes glinted hard in determination, and Rye inwardly sighed, why did she have to pick the ones with such good hearts? "I refuse."

A light began to form before her and Rye's eyes darted back to the Akuma, realizing they were about to fire.

_Damn it all._

"Leah! Rye! Duck!"

Without thinking, Rye grabbed Leah's coat and pushed the girl to the ground. Her eyes glanced upwards as a streak of black and green appeared, and the Akuma before them burst apart.

Rye's eyes widened and she held Leah protectively as a blur of black shot by and slammed into the other two Akuma. "Allen!"

Rye flickered to Leah and back to the first streak, sure enough recognizing the head of white. Her eyes followed the large white arm that followed, a cross mark imbedded to the back of the hand, and long claws as fingers.

To her surprise, the left eye she had been so curious about had changed, turning a dark red and black, seeming to glow in the shadow cast upon him by the trees.

Well, you don't see that everyday.

"Are you two all right?" Rye whirled around and met gazes with Lenalee as the girl bent to examine the two. "Did either of you get hit?"

Leah let out a cry of relief, but Rye watched the two before her with wide eyes, her mind reeling.

_They use things called Innocence as weapons._

_Black coats._

_Exorcists._

Something in her ran cold, and the feeling within her to run increased, but she couldn't leave. Leah slumped against her as she talked to Lenalee about what had happened. She couldn't leave Leah.

_You've dug your own grave._

"We got all the ones in town." Her ears twitched and she turned her gaze, spotting Lavi and Kanda as the two approached.

"Thank goodness," Leah put a hand over her heart as her eyes turned to the two approaching. "Did you two see the inn? Is it all right?"

Lavi gave the girl a smile. "Totally untouched. They never made it over."

Tears streamed down her face as Leah nearly collapsed in relief. Rye meanwhile kept her eyes on Allen, feeling them narrow slightly as the boy approached, an almost sad look on his face.

"What were they doing here?" Leah started, her eyes growing wide. "I've never seen anything like this!"

Lenalee paused, and Rye stiffened. The four exorcists were silent, and Leah continued on. "But it's a good thing you were here! Thank you all so much!"

A breeze whistled through, carrying the scent of smoke and Rye felt herself shudder at the smell. She hated it. But at the moment, there were other matters.

Leah blinked, realizing that none of the four seemed happy. "What's wrong?"

"Leah," Allen spoke up, his eyes stayed on the ground for a moment before they met Leah's, a sad look in them. "They were here because of you."

Leah froze, her face coated in disbelief. "What?"

"The Innocence we were looking for had latched onto you." Lenalee explained. "That's why you got better, it happens sometimes. The Innocence causes strange phenomena, sometimes miracles, to happen."

"But the innocence attracts akuma." Allen continued, and Leah's face all the while grew paler and paler as she registered this. "That's why they were here, that's why they followed you."

"It's my fault?" Leah whispered, her eyes began to water and her hand tightened on Rye's, causing the black haired girl to turn to her. "I... All those people... I put Rye and my mother in danger..."

"It's not your fault." Lenalee put a hand on her shoulder, her eyes soft. "But if the Innocence has chosen you, it'll become much harder to stay here."

"I have to leave?" Leah's voice filled with pain and Rye felt herself twitch.

"We could take the Innocence. If it hasn't chosen her as an accommodator." Kanda spoke up, and his cool voice nearly made Rye flinch as she watched his gaze, mildly surprise that it met hers evenly instead of Leah's. "But we don't know what would happen in that case."

"What do you mean?" Leah murmured, and Lenalee flinched.

"Taking the Innocence away from you might make you sick again." Lenalee explained softly, and the girl truly did look earnest.

"I can't leave though," Leah started, looking to each of them desperately. "My mother's ill—I have to work to keep the inn running. I can't get sick too—I-I—"

"You don't have to do anything." Rye stated calmly, standing up as Leah looked to her in surprise. "You can stay right here, and you won't get sick again."

"With the Innocence, her life will never be the same." Kanda's eyes narrowed as he faced the girl. "She's better off leaving."

"She can do what she wants." Rye answered, her eyes narrowed in return, like cold chips of ice.

"Rye—" Leah started, her eyes softening.

"Now, now," Lavi made calming motions with his hand, taking a step forward. "There's no need to fight—woah!"

The red head blinked at the sharp end of the knife held in front of him. Rye's eyes watched him carefully, her body tense and ready to spring into action.

Lavi's one eye met hers, and it seemed to crinkle slightly as he gave her a cheeky grin. She could see the understanding in his eye, and it made her bristle. The happy-go-lucky idiot she had dubbed him as instantly changed, this guy was far too aware for her to feel comfortable.

"Rye!" Leah, stood, grabbing the girl's arm, but the blackette remained in place, red meeting green as she eyed Lavi. "Put that down! We don't have to fight!"

"Is this what you want?" Rye questioned, turning to look at Leah, whose eyes widened. "Because I refuse to let anyone force you into making a decision like this."

"No." Leah whispered. "But Rye, put down—"

"Woman," Rye's ears perked up as she heard the sound of a blade, and turning her head, she eyed Kanda, an annoyed look on his face. "This is none of your business."

"Oh?" Rye felt her blood rush and she felt a smirk touch her lips. "I'd like to see you do something about it."

"Rye!" Leah scolded, eyes growing wide.

"Kanda!" Lenalee looked shocked. "Stop it!"

Kanda's eyes narrowed and he turned his sword. "You intend to fight me with that?"

Rye blinked slowly at him, tilting her head. "It's all I need."

_I'm lying through my teeth. _Rye inwardly cursed; if she could she'd slap herself. _You're going to beat his sword with a _pocket _knife? Hah, nice try, Rye. You've done it this time._

Kanda lunged forward, face impassive as Lenalee and Allen exclaimed for him to stop, Lavi taking a step forward. Rye stiffened, realizing if she dodged, Leah might get hit. And she didn't know if this guy had the right mind to stop.

_You have no choice._

Damn it.

Kanda's eyes widened a fraction as he realized Rye made no intention to move. He skidded to a stop, the tip of the blade stopping beside her ear.

Rye wouldn't deny the fact that fear had coursed through her veins, and she winced, feeling a trail of blood trickle down her cheek. Any closer and it would have gone straight through her head. But this guy had known what he was doing, and she realized how outmatched she would have been.

Shutting her eyes, she let out a sigh, shoulders slumping.

"Kanda!" Lenalee sounded horrified that the blade had even touched the other girl as she rushed forward. "What are you thinking?"

"Are you alright?" Rye's gaze snapped to the left and she met a single emerald eye, worry in the gaze as Lavi reached a hand out. "It doesn't look bad—"

"This is all my fault!" Leah exclaimed, and Rye blinked, whirling around as the caramel haired girl backed away, eyes wide. "All my fault!"

"Leah—" Rye reached a hand out and the girl shook her head, turning on her heel and dashing into the forest. "Leah!"

"It's not safe!" Allen exclaimed, taking off after the girl. Rye's eyes grew round and she took off after them, feet pumping as she heard the others not too far behind. _Oh, no._

Rye felt fear course through her veins as Allen let out a small curse, his eyes growing wide as he put on a burst of speed. "Leah!"

The trees cleared up, giving way to an open stretch of land. Rye's heart near stopped at the large body floating before them—a different shape compared to the others.

Leah stood in front, her legs had collapsed beneath her and baby blues looked up with fear, face paling as the face imbedded within the Akuma's chest smirked, hands curved into claws rising up.

"Leah!" Allen exclaimed, running forward, clawed hand outstretched to attack.

_He won't make it._

Rye's hands reached for each other, feeling the tightly wound bandages slip down and hit the ground.

_Leah won't make it._

The thin trail of blood that had gone down her cheek suddenly grew hot and Rye shut her eyes, letting out a tired sigh as she felt blood begin to fall from her palms, hitting the floor.

_No choice then._

An explosion rocketed through the air, bits of debris hitting the ground with a crash. Allen's eyes grew wide and his arm faltered, having been prepared to strike the Akuma. Leah's eyes were wide with shock as well, and the caramel haired girl hesitantly reached a hand up to touch her cheek, feeling the wet droplets. "B-Blood?"

Allen quickly turned, whipping around to find Rye standing still, examining the work that had been done.

Blood no longer fell from her palms, but pooled around her feet, soaking into the earth and winding upwards in vine-like structures, some reaching out and wrapping themselves around her.

Blood red eyes met grey, and Allen's left eye widened, realization dawning on him.

Leah stared at her friend in disbelief, watching the tendrils wave about as if blown by the wind. "R-Rye?"

The blackette shut her eyes for a moment before releasing a sigh, stretching her arms over her head. "Ah, it was nice while it lasted."

Allen blinked, taking a step forward. "Rye, did you do that?"

"Who else?" She idly lifted a hand, watching as a tendril of blood curled around it, winding around her outstretched fingers like a vine.

"H-How...?" Leah's eyes were round as saucers. "Y-Your blood...Rye?"

_You dug this grave. Only you can climb out._

"Surprised?" Rye flicked her fingers, and the blood that littered the ground where the Akuma had been flew back to her, joining the pool at her feet. "Or disgusted?"

"Rye," Allen started, taking a step towards the girl. "Have you always been able to do this? Do you realize—"

The white haired boy's eyes grew wide in surprise as the spike of hardened blood stopped directly before him, pointed tip aimed between the eyes. He turned to Rye in surprise and the girl eyed him coolly, the blood at her feet beginning to swirl.

Her gaze turned back to Leah and softened, ever so slightly. "Thanks, for everything. Tell May I said thank you too."

And with that, the blood began to vaporize, leaving with it a metallic tang in the air as the girl standing before them disappeared, nothing left but the copper stain in the ground.

* * *

"Guess I have to look for a new place now." Rye let out a sigh, tightening the bandages around her hands. "Man, this bites."

She leaned against the trunk of an old tree, bark charred in areas from being struck by lightening so many years ago. A bit of dizziness still followed her movements—it'd been awhile since she'd used it like that.

Rye paused at the term, look back to her palms. _It _was Innocence, as they had called it. That man had told her the same thing, but to hell if she'd pay attention to anything _he _said.

Her gaze flickered back to the town behind her, smoke rising up from where the main city had been. The scent hit her senses and she flinched, reaching up to unclasp the necklace Leah had given her.

Rye pulled the thin chain and gently dropped the necklace into the leather knapsack around her shoulder. The necklace settling down with various other items from the past towns she'd been too.

Another souvenir.

She tugged the loose leather jacket closer to her and brushed her fingers over her hands, feeling the blood pulsing beneath them. _Innocence, huh? _She turned her gaze to the sky. _Is that what this is?_

"Where are you going now?"

Rye nearly jumped, struggling to keep herself rooted to the ground and holding back a cry of surprise, she turned, eyes slightly wide to face the four exorcists behind her. "How'd you find me?"

"Leah told us if anyone were to be leaving town, they'd head this way." Lavi explained, the red head offering her a faint grin. "Not even a goodbye?"

"Better off this way," She pictured Leah and May, they'd be in good hands. She'd taken whatever she needed to get her to the next town and left them the rest. "Less drama."

"You healed Leah, didn't you?" Allen questioned, tilting his head slightly as his eyes strayed to her hands, as if recalling the memory of the blood pouring from them. "With that power of yours."

"It did it on its own." Half a truth. "It does things I didn't even know about sometimes."

"You have something very extraordinary, you know." Lenalee started, a small smile touching her lips as she looked to the girl before her, eyes shining. "An Innocence fragment has chosen you to carry it."

Rye eyed her hands, remembering the first time she'd seen the blood flow from her palms, from all over her actually.

It hadn't been pretty.

Rye let out a hum, fingering the bandages as she turned to face the road before her. "Is that all you have to say? Or is there something else I can do for you exorcists?"

"So you know about exorcists?" Allen smiled, looking slightly relieved. "That makes explaining a lot easier."

Rye arched a brow and the group gave her encouraging smiles—well, except for Kanda—she'd expect a smile from him when hell froze over. Allen glanced down to his arm, the scarred hand appearing from the cuff of his sleeve.

"Exorcists fight against Akuma to keep the world safe—to keep people like Leah safe," Rye flinched, and Allen continued on. "You've been chosen to be given a power that can help others. You've been given a chance to _do something _with yourself."

Rye watched the white haired male warily as he looked to her, determination etched in his silver eyes. But there was a kind smile on his face. "Instead of wandering around doing nothing, come back to the Black Order with us, become an exorcist."

Rye near choked on her own spit at the offer, staring at the group incredulously. Her mind reeled at the words and she felt her hands shake on cue.

_Become an exorcist._

An exorcist?

The people before her stood, a door opening up to actually have a _reason _to her life. She'd just been traveling around, exploring, she'd met others like Leah and stayed until she couldn't any longer. Then her goal became to help Leah, and now, that was gone.

_You could fight to save lives. _Rye stared, Allen stretching out a hand to her, a hopeful and determined look on his face. _You could stop what happened today, you have the power to._

_You could do something._

Slowly, Rye lifted her hand, bandaged palm clasping Allen's hand in her own.

Lavi grinned, and Lenalee looked excited, eyes shining. Kanda raised a brow, look slightly amused, his eyes not fooled. Allen's eyes brightened and he gripped her hand firmly, grinning at the girl.

Rye offered him a crooked grin.

"No thanks."

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter? :D**

**Hahaha, thanks too all who gave this story a chance and checked it out! I've always wanted to do a D. Gray-man story, and even though I have so many, I just couldn't resist. It was too tempting.**

**I look forward to being able to write Rye's character, seeing as I've made her different then what I'm used too. And I hope you've all enjoyed the first chapter of The Good, the Bad, and Her, and I hope to see you all again!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	2. Against the Tide

**So many reviews already? I love you guy so much right now. :)**

**I do not own DGM.**

* * *

**The Good, the Bad, and Her**

**Chapter Two: Against the Tide**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_In every stream, there's a rock who's to stubborn to move for anyone."_

_-Unknown_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Six years ago...**

"And stay out you little thief!"

Wincing as her butt collided with the cold ground, golden eyes flashed and her head jerked as she turned.

"No one wants your moldy bread anyway fat ass!"

The baker drew to a halt, red appearing at the edges of his faces as he glared hard at the girl, his fingers curling into fists. "What was that brat?"

The girl smirked, leaping to her feet and sprinting off—there was no way he'd be able to catch her in a life time, at least not with his current diet. She let out a howl of delight, zipping in between customers and visitors to the small town.

Locals watched the ragged scruff of black and worn clothes disappear from view with sighs of relief, some with snorts of disdain. Whoever had let such a monster run amuck was beyond them.

Only when her feet hit familiar cobblestones, broken up and spread apart by weeds in between, did she stop. Small chest heaving, she turned back and eyed the town before her, golden eyes glinting with something far beyond any child's mind.

_I'll grab something later. _The girl shrugged, turning on her heel to the smaller, outskirts of town. Her mind set on the house in the far corner of the area where she lived.

Alone.

The elderly couple that had offered to take care of her had moved but a year ago. The wife had fallen ill, and needed instant attention, but had refused to leave the child alone. Sensing the trouble she was causing, she left, waiting till they had disappeared with a heavy heart before sneaking back into the home.

She'd been lucky enough anyway.

She kicked up a stone and sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets as she mulled over the fact that she had a bad habit of jumping in to protect those she deemed worthy.

_Protect._

Something glinted in the corner of her eyes and she paused, half turning her head to find the source. The same glimmering glint flickered out, from what looked to be somewhere within the forest.

Common sense told her to stay away from the glimmer and just leave, but curiosity, a disease she had been blessed and cursed with, left her unable to move from the spot as she watched.

She would have gone home, done about her daily things, gone back to town, snatched something, and brought it back to share. She would have played in the river bed with the other kids, just for kicks, and gone to sleep happy and tired.

It would have been a normal day.

_You protect._

Slowly, her feet began to move, leading her further and further into the forest as she followed the light. Everything within her screamed to go back, but she was beyond the point of return.

The red light the shone from within the old, withered tree trunk seemed to coo to her, coaxing her closer to the bloody red glow.

Fingers stretched outwards, barely brushing the tips of the bark, and becoming engulfed in the red light.

It should have been a normal day.

A force instantly slammed hard into her chest, knocking her back with a rush of air as she slammed into another tree. Her eyes scrunched shut and tears instantly sprang into the corners as she groaned, body withering from the sudden burning sensation scorching through her.

The idea that this could in fact be her final moments ran through her head, and she grit her teeth, hands grabbing fistfuls of dirt and grass as her back arched and she sucked in great gulps of air, body jerking.

_You will be the protector._

Eyes no longer golden, but a deep, dark red, opened up to face the world through tears stained eyes.

It wasn't a normal day.

* * *

_An exorcist, huh? _Blood red eyes watched the scenery flash before her as the train lulled on, bouncing lightly with the average rockiness of the railroad. _Wonder what it would have been like if I'd said yes._

Rye watched in faint curiosity as trees and rolling hills moved past her in an attempt to race with the moving vehicle. She let out a low sigh, slumping back into the cushioning of the seat, shutting her eyes for a moment.

"What I really wonder though," Rye started, eye twitching ever so slightly as she opened up her eyes, revealing narrowed slits. "Is that even though I said _no_, I'm still here."

Allen gave her an almost apologetic smile, looking sheepish. "W-Well, Rye, you see—"

"Orders." Kanda answered flatly, eyes shut and arms crossed over his chest as he sat in the bench adjacent with theirs.

"Orders." Rye echoed, voice laced with distaste as she rolled her wrists, bound together by rather tough rope. "From _whom_, might I ask?"

Kanda remained dutifully silent, and Rye felt a twinge of annoyance. Half at the four before her, and half at herself.

To her surprise, after turning the group down, she had been on her way to the next town over, when she'd found herself knocked out and tied up before she could even get a glimpse at her captors.

_I was tired. _She inwardly defended, saving whatever bit of her pride she had left. _And they got me by surprise. What was I supposed to do?_

"Rye," Lenalee began, and the black haired girl's eyes looked earnest as she sought the other girl's. "We mean no harm, and I'm ashamed that this is how we have to start out. You have my deepest apologizes—"

"Means a lot." Rye retorted, and Lenalee paused, looking greatly embarrassed by how things had to turn out. Rye felt a tad guilty at the hurt look that flashed across her face, but Lenalee seemed to have shaken it off, a bright smile replaced.

"The Order will treat you with the upmost respect—I promise." Lenalee vowed, her eyes boring into a deep red.

"Lighten up!" Rye let out a breath as a hand slapped her back, the red head sitting beside her flashing her a bright grin. "You make it sound like we're taking you to jail!"

"You might as well be." Rye motioned to her bound wrists, turning her head to face Lavi. "Or is this just normal for exorcists?"

"Now, we were just afraid you'd run off if we tried to ask nicely." Lavi's single green eye bore into hers, and she suddenly felt herself tense up and her eyes narrow.

Being looked at by this man was like being under some sort of microscope. The way he glanced to you was enough to make you feel like he was calculating things in his head, figuring things out.

He was one to look out for.

_They all are. _Her fingers fiddled with the bandages around her hands. Escaping the binds would be easy, getting away from all four would be the hard part—especially since she knew so little about them and their powers.

"Not like I can." Rye sighed, without a doubt; the exorcists were now on her watch-out-for list. "Less you'd like to give me a head start."

There was a flutter beside her ear and Rye blinked, turning to be met with the cross patterned head of a golden ball, wings sprouting from its round body and keeping it afloat.

"What is that?"

"It's Timcampy." Allen smiled warmly, and the golden ball fluttered about, moving closer to Rye. "He's my golem. We use them to communicate from far distances."

Timcampy fluttered closer, tail swishing and Rye stared at the creature, faintly interested in it. She'd heard about golems but had never actually seen one.

A light pink seemed to dust the golem under Rye's stare and Timcampy fluttered back to Allen, settling in the bed of white hair. "I think he likes you."

Rye's lips twisted upwards, but it wasn't a smile as she leaned her head against the window. "Not sure why."

"Rye, you've been given a gift." Allen started suddenly, and she turned her gaze to his. "God has chosen you, the way you can use your blood like that is proof—an Innocence shard lies within you, and you can fight for a cause—fight for people and protect them."

"I didn't ask." Rye answered sharply, and Allen frowned. "If you want this Innocence this bad, you can have it."

"If only it were that simple." Kanda muttered, looking annoyed by this whole ordeal. "But now that the fragment as chosen you as a host, detaching yourself from it would be like setting off a bomb."

The image of blood spilling all over the snow white ground flashed through her mind and Rye resisted the urge to growl in frustration. The only thing she could do was let them take her to their Order and see what was in store for her.

"What I don't understand," Allen spoke up, and despite the annoyance in his voice, his eyes remained patient, wanting to give the girl before him a chance. "Is that you have the power to protect people who can't protect themselves, and you want to do _nothing_?"

Gray met blood and Rye offered him a smirk. "Am I not allowed to do what I want?"

Allen's eyes grew wide in disbelief, and his hand suddenly clenched. Rye suddenly regretted not having left sooner. If she had, this would have never happened.

She would still be free.

"Being an exorcist is a pretty bad business." Lavi admitted, crossing his arms over his chest as he nodded his head. "People die and you're constantly fighting for your life and the lives of others."

"Charming," Rye murmured, turning to look out the window.

"But exorcists are the only things standing between the demons and people." Lavi finished, and she could catch the green eye reflected off the window, watching her.

"We don't want to force you into anything," Lenalee began softly, her eyes gentle. "Becoming an exorcist is a decision only you can make."

Lenalee's words were honest, and Rye could tell the girl meant what she said. But something told her the trials she was about to face would be far from her own choice.

Wonderful.

* * *

"D-D-Demon! _Demon! _It's a demon! She's cursed! Contaminated! Somebody help!"

Rye jerked backwards, eyes wide in surprise and slight fear as the giant face built into the wall continued to let out wails, tears and snot spread across his face.

"W-Wait a minute!" Allen protested, eyes wide in disbelief. "There has to be a mistake—she's a host! She can't be—"

"I knew it would have been easier to just kill her." Kanda muttered, drawing his sword with a dark look on his face.

"H-Hold on a second Yu!" Lavi was suddenly in front of Rye, much to the girl's annoyance. "You saw her yourself! Allen would have picked up if she were a demon—"

"Don't call me that." Kanda snapped, brandishing his sword and Rye sighed, wondering if now would be a good time to try and get away.

"She has a cursed mark!" The face continued to wail, and Rye blinked, looking at in surprise. "She has to be with the Millennium Earl!"

"Eh?" Allen turned to Rye. "Could it be your Innocence? But it just uses your blood..."

"Is it this?" Rye jerked down the collar of her shirt, and Lavi blinked, muttering a quiet 'S-Strike!' as it revealed a black pentagram in the center of her chest, above tightly woven binds.

Allen's cheeks flushed slightly and he blinked in surprise at the sudden display of skin, despite the fact that there were wrappings covering up anything else. "H-How did you get that?"

Rye shrugged, buttoning back up her shirt. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Allen's eyes were wide, and he subconsciously touched the mark on his forehead. "That means you're cursed!"

"Aren't we all?" Rye sighed forlornly, looking off to the end of the cliff where the freedom before her lay.

"That's not what I—"

"Brother!" Lenalee exclaimed, and annoyed look on her face. "It's us! We're back with the new host! Remember?"

There was a momentary pause and then an excited voice boomed from the small black—was it golem?—causing Rye to wince.

"_Lenalee~ Did you know how much I missed you? How was it? How are you? Did you have fun? Should I send Komurin to beat up—"_

"_Brother._" Lenalee had a forced smile on her face. "The new exorcist, _remember?_"

"_Huh? Oh, yes! Come right in! Someone open up the gates!"_

The large face groaned in protest, but the large steel door beside it began to rise, retracting upwards and allowing an open passage way for the others.

"Come on, Rye." Lenalee offered the girl a reassuring smile. "I'll even show you around."

Rye eyed the opening distastefully, letting out a quiet sigh as she took a step forward. _Nothing else I can do._

The group has just set foot into the building, the gate shutting closed behind them. Lenalee had a bright smile on her face; Allen smiling slightly as well, Kanda glowered, while Lavi let out a sigh of relief, stretching his arms over his head.

"Ah, it's good to be back—eh?"

Two guards, striped uniforms and weapons raised rushed past them. Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi blinked in confusion before they whirled around, eyes growing wide.

Rye's eyes widened in equal surprise as the two men suddenly barreled into her, quickly tackling her to the ground and making sure her hands remained bound.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" Allen exclaimed, rushing forward to tug the men off of the girl.

"She's not an enemy!" Lenalee started as one of the men shoved Rye's face to the tiled ground, holding her head down.

"Orders are orders!" One shouted, turning to the other man. "Secure her hands—"

"Big hammer, little hammer!"

Rye felt a breath of air suddenly fill her lungs again as the men toppled off of her. Allen quickly helped the girl up as Rye grimaced, rolling her shoulders from the impact.

Lavi glanced over at the fallen two, shaking his head. "That's no way to treat a lady now, is it?"

"Rye, are you alright?" Lenalee touched the girl's arm, glancing to the scrape. "I'm sorry—"

"I'm fine." Rye gently moved from the girl's grasp, inwardly reminding herself to keep her blood down—it would do more harm then good right now. "Warm welcome I see."

"It was the Supervisor's orders!" One man spat, looking up in anger. "Just let us do our job!"

"What?" Allen blinked in shock and Rye watched a drop of blood fall from a scrape on her arm, hitting the floor. "Why would Komui-san order that?"

"Because, Allen," All eyes turned to the dark haired male standing before them, a silent look on his face as he eyed them all. "That girl, for lack of a better word, is a criminal to the Black Order."

"What?" Lenalee's eyes grew wide, and Rye blinked, looking up in faint surprise.

"I don't remember ever stealing anything from you." Her eyes narrowed, and a thin trail of blood shot out, slicing apart the ropes binding her wrists.

Komui watched the blood wrap about her arm in interest. "All the proof is right there."

Allen's eyes widened. "Are you saying she stole the Innocence?"

"Why would I want something like that?" Rye muttered, looking annoyed with this whole ordeal. "If all you dragged me here for is to tell me I'm a thief, I could've just hung around town for that."

"Brother, Rye's a good person!" Lenalee started, taking a step forward towards the girl. Rye gave her a glance of surprise, she'd known her for less than a day and she was defending her? A complete stranger?

Exorcists were weird people it seemed.

"Lenalee-chan!" The man known as Komui leapt forward, arms reaching out to embrace his sister. Lenalee's eyes narrowed and she jerked her foot out, sending the man flying back a few feet. "Still s-sweet as ever I see!"

"Komui-san, what's the meaning of this?" Allen glanced to Rye before looking back to the head Supervisor. "How could Rye have stolen an Innocence fragment?"

A few more guards stepped forward and Rye eyed them warily, feeling her blood flick outwards automatically, several strands swirling about her. Red and black appeared in her vision, and she blinked in surprise as Lavi and Lenalee stood before her, standing between her and the guards.

_Why?_

"According to our reports," Komui pushed his glasses upwards. "We have been following this particular Innocence fragment for years—for it had apparently been in the possession of General Cross."

Allen's eyes grew wide as saucers, a frightened look passing over his face. "Master?"

"That old man?"

All eyes blinked and turned to Rye questioningly as a disgusted look came over his face. "Trust me, that guy has nothing worth stealing on him."

"You know Mast—General Cross?" Allen inquired, eyes wide in disbelief at the girl.

"He stopped by a town I was at." Rye shrugged, her eyes flickering at the memory. Her blood paused, as if recalling it as well. "It was when I first got this thing."

"Then all evidence does prove to be true!" Komui declared, jutting a finger towards the girl. "I apologize, but we have no choice but to detain this girl!"

Lavi and Lenalee tensed as the guards took a step forward. Rye's blood recoiled, prepared to strike, and she let out a sigh, rubbing her arm.

The vines coiled and retracted back into the open wound, and Rye glanced upwards, facing Komui. "The perv—_Cross_, or whatever his name was. He found me when I first got this—" She gestured to herself. "He was the one that told me what it was_._"

Her eyes flickered and she repressed a shudder; that was one memory she wasn't too fond of. "He told me what I could do—what I could be with it. Offered to take me with him to become an exorcist, but I declined. I _didn't _steal this thing—I found it...I guess."

"And General Cross let you go?" Allen questioned, looking bewildered. "Despite his job as a General he just let you _go_?"

"Not exactly." Rye paused, rubbing the back of her head. "He tried to take me with him, but he got drunk and I slipped out and hopped on the next train over. Haven't seen him since." _Nor do I want too._

"Then Rye didn't steal the Innocence!" Lenalee jumped in, eager to defend her—hopefully—new comrade. "They were just at the same place! I'm sure General Cross must have sent a report about it, right?"

...

...

...

"_Right?_"

"Ahah! It looks like the girl has been proven innocent after all!" Komui let out a laugh, and the group blinked in disbelief, Rye letting out a tired sigh and looking longingly towards the door. "Guards! Stand down—she's clean!"

"Is that why you told us to bring her?" Lavi questioned in disbelief, slipping his hammer back into his pocket.

"So...I can go now, right?" Rye turned on her heel, moving towards the door. "Thanks and all—it's been a lot of fun but—"

A hand gripped her collar, keeping her from moving as she walked in place. Komui's eyes glinted behind his glasses. "Now, now, Rye—that is your name right? We just met!"

"Good enough for me." Rye answered flatly, pulling harder against the scientist as she trudged to the door, fully intent on getting out of the place. "_Bye_."

"But you're the new exorcist aren't you?" Komui started, brows furrowing as a pout touched his lips. "Where could you be going?"

"I'm _not _a new exorcist." Rye snapped, turning her head to glare at the male. "I'm sure they told you that I _declined_."

"B-But why?" Komui's eyes appeared to grow wide behind his glasses, and Rye stared at the childish man in disbelief. "You just got here! Surely you need time to think—"

"I think I've thought about it enough." Rye's eyes narrowed. "This place is _not _for me."

"If it's about how we treated you I'm sorry—"

"Forgiven." Rye struggled, moving slow step by step as she trudged to the door, the man clinging to her back. "Now, if you would _please—_"

"B-Brother..." Lenalee sweat dropped, trying to pry her brother off the girl. "We can't force Rye to be an exorcist—"

"Of course we can!" Komui answered cheerfully, digging his heels into the ground as Rye neared the door.

"I'll have..." Rye gritted her teeth, stretching an arm out as she neared the door, fingers near brushing the cool steel. "To decline!"

"At least let us treat your wound!"

"It's just a scratch!" Rye retorted. _So close..._

"Nonsense! It could get infected!"

"I've had worse!"

"That makes you even more likely to get hurt! What if you have to loose an arm because of it?"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take!"

"Come!" Rye's eyes grew wide as she was hauled backwards effortlessly, her fingers ripped away an inch from the door. "We must see to it that it's treated!"

"I said I'm fine!" Rye exclaimed as Komui tugged her along with him, a large grin on his face as his eyes glinted beneath his glasses. "Let me go, damn it!"

"The patient is resisting! Lavi—restrain her!"

"Aye, aye, sir!"

"What? Let me go you little—"

"We must see her treated at once!" Komui declared, as he ran off, the girl and Lavi behind him. "I'll see you in a little bit Lenalee!"

"Brother!"

"Komui-san!"

_So close... _Rye thought pitifully, watching as the door grew farther away. _Damn it._

Why did she have the feeling getting out of here would be a lot harder than she thought?

* * *

"There." Komui grinned, tightening the bandage on her arm. "All fixed!"

"Thanks." Rye offered tersely, rolling her arm and pulling her sleeve back down, staring at the tiled floor of the room.

The scent of anesthetic and metal filled her and she withheld a shudder. She'd always hated hospitals and anything near it—the scents and feelings within the areas had always been a bother to her.

It wasn't like she really needed them anyway.

"Ah, it's a shame you didn't damage your Innocence." Komui sighed, and his hand began to stroke a rather large—_was that a drill?_—fondly. "I would have loved to try and see more of how it works."

"I use my blood to do things." Rye said dully. "That's it."

"But how often do you get Innocence like that?" Komui gushed, taking a step toward her eagerly. "Ah~ We'll need blood samples—how does that work? If we were to detach the blood from you would it still be able to activate—"

"I don't know half of what it can do." Rye sighed, rubbing her hands. "I just need it to do what I need it to do and that's it."

"Shame..." Komui pouted, rubbing his chin in thought. "I suppose we can come up with a few tests to see how it works though..."

Rye rolled her eyes and flexed her fingers, curling them experimentally to make sure the bandages didn't slip.

"I'm aware that Allen had suggested becoming an exorcist to you already." Komui began, turning his back as he placed the bandages back where they belonged.

"And I declined." Rye repeated, curling her hands into fists experimentally before tucking the bandage in, checking it was secure.

Komui pushed his glasses upwards, turning his head to look somewhere else, his eyes seeming to recall something.

"You realize what kind of situation you're in right now, don't you?"

Rye paused, her eyes remained fixed on her hands, staring at the bandages. "Meaning?"

"An Innocence shard has chosen you." Komui began, turning so that he was facing the girl, his eyes withholding some emotion. "Meaning God has chosen you. Your life will never, and can never be the same."

"Never had anything to compare too." Rye retorted, and she held her palm up to the light, imagining how it must've looked to the people the first time she discovered what it was. "But I think I've been getting along just fine."

"Maybe so," Komui agreed, folding his arms over his chest. "But now that the Order is aware of your existence—you can never go back to that lifestyle."

Rye's eyes narrowed. "I'm pretty good at not getting caught."

"Then you will be running for the rest of your life." Komui answered, and Rye stared at the ceiling, feeling herself grow tense. "From demons and people alike—you will have nowhere to turn, and everyplace and everyone you come into contact with becomes a liability."

The older male felt something within him twist in disgust as Rye snapped her head to him, eyes narrowed and a seething look boiling the red, but he had to go on. "That's the life that will await you."

"That's it?" Rye questioned incredulously, disdain dripping from her voice as she stared hard at the man. "I get no choice in this? You can't just take this and leave me alone?"

"It would appear by the looks of it that you're a Parasitic type." Komui eyed her hands meaningfully. "Meaning the Innocence is apart of _you_. I'm not sure if you've seen Allen—"

"I have."

"Then you should understand that removing such an Innocence is not only difficult—but dangerous. And in your case, highly so, since the Innocence is now within your blood." Komui fixed his glasses, turning to meet the gaze of the girl. "And even if such a feat were capable—an Innocence without a host is unstable and unusable."

"What is one girl to an organization as big as this?" Rye started, looking at Komui in disbelief. "I'm sure they can just fine someone else—someone _willing._"

"We are at war." Komui began, and Rye had never heard four simple words uttered with such hate. "The Order needs as many exorcists as it can get their hands on—we _must _win. Every and any exorcist is a piece that cannot be lost. Willing or not."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Rye snarled, frustration lacing her voice as she realized the walls were coming down on her much faster than she expected. Soon, it would seem she had no exits left. "Play along and fight in something I want nothing to do with?"

"What I suggest," Komui answered, looking from the ground to the girl. "Is that considering that the Innocence is yours, and not General Cross', and after reading the report he had given, is that you become an exorcist."

Rye felt something within her drop and she gripped the medical bed, fingers digging into the sheets. Her blood simpered beneath her skin, but she took in a calming breath.

"Then I have to re—"

"But only for a year."

Rye looked up in surprise as Komui glanced to the wall, and Rye noted there were a few frames of people she didn't recognize lining them, though Lenalee was in a few.

"I suggest a year long trial," Komui explained. "To see if becoming an exorcist is really what you want to do—it will keep the higher ups at bay and after a year, you'll be free to do what you want to do."

Rye eyed the man warily, unsure if she should trust this man or not. The idea of simply disappearing flickered through her mind as she recalled the area her blood had fallen before the door. She could run, she could do it.

_But it'd for the rest of my life._

"What's the catch?" Rye murmured, and Komui looked over, aware that the conversation had been won.

"You must simply due your duty as an exorcist—but only to an extent, consider this a sort of trainee shadowing if you will. For a year, you will be part of the Order, and when the year is over, you will be free to do as you wish." Komui answered.

Rye's eyes remained glued to the floor, a mix of emotions swirling within her—distaste and frustration amongst the highest. She didn't like being cornered—she didn't like not being able to do what she wanted to do.

She just wanted to be free.

Free to be left alone.

"Fine." She answered finally, feeling the chain enclose around her at the single word.

Outside the door, unbeknownst to but one in the room, gray eyes narrowed and a fist clenched as Allen stared hard at the floor, anger and disgust welling up within him.

The image of Rye, a small smile barely on her lips as she talked to Leah came to mind, and her felt his brows furrow in frustration. Though the life she must've lived there wasn't the most luxurious, if only just a little bit... the hard headed, cold eyed girl had been...

Happy.

Becoming an exorcist was the only path he had left to take—it was all he could do with himself. It had been _his _choice. To see another forced to take such a path made him sick.

_If he had known..._Allen's eyes grew wide and he blinked, staring at the floor. _If he had known, he still wouldn't have been able to do anything._

"_Surprised? Or disgusted?"_

Something hit him and Allen's eyes narrowed in determination as he moved away from the door, a resolve hardening within his heart as his left hand clenched.

_I'll help her. _Allen decided, Rye's face coming to mind. _I'll show her it won't be that bad. I'll be her friend. It's the least I can do._

The white haired boy paused, a thoughtful look flickering across his face. Rye's face flickered through his head one more and he frowned, brows furrowing.

For some reason, upon seeing the girl for the first time, he had been momentarily surprised. He didn't know why, but she seemed so...

_Familiar._

Allen blinked, stopping at the hallway he currently stood in as he glanced from left to right.

Where was he again?

* * *

"There's one more thing, Rye-chan."

"_Rye._" Rye murmured in annoyance, turning to the male, her hands fiddling with her bandages. "What?"

"By policy," Komui began, pushing his glasses up his nose, and in the light, they reflected, leaving it impossible to see his eyes. "Those who leave the order must drink something before they go."

"What," Rye started, a smirk twisting her lips. "Is it going to kill me in a few months so I won't spill all this place's secrets?"

"No." Komui answered, he turned his head upwards and looked at the girl. "It erases all of your memories of the Order. Everything that occurs within that year involving the Order will be gone, as if it never happened."

Rye paused, hand pausing on one of the bandage strips as she processed this.

_Forget it all?_

"Sounds fine." Rye answered, turning her head so that her eyes met Komui's, the red eyes practically the color of blood itself.

"_It's not like there will be anything worth remembering._"

* * *

"I'm not letting that thing touch me." Rye stated flatly, tendrils of blood automatically shooting up and swirling about her as the white tendrils slowly reached towards her.

"Now, now, Rye-chan!" Komui began, a grin on his face. "That's just Hevlaska! She'll be the one to check your synchronization rate with your Innocence!"

"I don't care." Rye's eyes narrowed, and her blood wavered uncertainly as a ghostly tendril grew closer. "It looks creepy—so it's not touching me."

"_Is that the one?"_

"_So we've found another accommodator."_

"_It would seem she is on a trial though."_

"_Strange such a seemingly powerful Innocence would choose such a host."_

Rye's eyes narrowed and she turned her gaze to the five in the shadows, high chairs raised upwards as if they were royalty. Lights flared up, casting them in the darkness.

"Our bosses." Komui explained, following her gaze. "They won't bite, for the most part."

Rye jerked and she whirled around, finding a ghostly hand wrapped around her. Her eyes grew wide and her blood snapped, wrapping around the hands and quickly covering it.

"Be calm." Komui murmured, and Rye shot him a glare as he stood, casting his gaze to the ones in the shadows. "You're being watched."

Rye grit her teeth and sucked in a breath, retracting the tendrils of blood and letting them recede back into her. More hands enveloped her, lifting her from the platform, and she stiffened.

A chill ran down her spine and her eyes grew wide at the ethereal figure that appeared before her, arching upwards in a towering height. Rye shuddered as a tentacle wrapped around her, the tip brushing against her occasionally.

Beyond uncomfortable was where the girl was at and Rye shifted, feeling her blood instinctively begin to wrap around her arms like vines, prepared to strike.

"_Do not fear me, young one._" Rye's gaze snapped upwards and she stiffened as Hevlaska lowered her face to hers, more tendrils wrapping around her. "_I am not your enemy._"

Rye felt herself pale slightly, and automatically, her blood began to move, uncertain of how to strike when it passed through Hevlaska harmlessly. "S-Sorry—"

"_No harm has been done._" Hevlaska murmured, and Rye felt herself tense, a fluttering feeling within her as Hevlaska lowered her head, her forehead touching hers. "_Do not struggle._"

Rye fumbled for her bindings, but white tendrils merely wrapped around her palms, and she froze, feeling and odd sense of calm settle over her.

"_Five percent._" Hevlaska began, and a light began to shine before Rye, causing her to shut her eyes. "_Ten percent...Thirteen percent...Twenty seven percent... Forty-three percent... Sixty percent... Seventy percent... Eighty-three percent... Eighty-seven percent... Eighty-eight percent..._"

Rye's eyes opened and Hevlaska gently pulled her head away, and a tendril pressed against Rye's chest, where her heart would be. "_I wished not to frighten you, dear one._"

The tendril pressed against her chest tapped it once. "_You are able to synchronize with your Innocence up to eighty-seven percent._"

"Synchronize?" Rye brushed her hands, glancing up towards Hevlaska's hovering face. "What's that?"

"_How far you and your Innocence are able to become one_." Hevlaska answered, as a tendril brushed her face. "_The lower the rate, the more unstable and dangerous the Innocence becomes to the user._"

"Great." Rye murmured, and she craned her head upwards as Hevlaska lowered her own to hover above the platform.

"_Rye._" Hevlaska began, and the girl paused, faintly surprised that she knew her name. "_Your future will be dark, young one. The Innocence will be your rise and fall, and the Shield shall appear._"

_A Shield? _Rye brows furrowed, and her fingers twitched.

"Hevlaska's just dishing them out now!" Komui laughed, clapping Rye on the back and causing the girl to stumble. "I don't know what it means but good for you!"

"_Eighty-seven is a high rate."_

"_But another addition to our side."_

"_It will be your duty to fight harder then your comrades."_

_Your duty._

Rye's eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth, head cocking to face the ones in the shadows, feeling herself bristle. Komui offered her a smile and out stretched a hand. "Welcome to the Black Order, Rye-chan. Let's work hard to save the world, eh?"

Rye's gaze flickered back to Komui and she glanced down to her hand, the bandages thrown haphazardly around her palms. Komui blinked and then smiled, pulling his hand away as he shuffled into his pocket. "I actually have something for you!"

Rye eyed him carefully and Komui grinned. "Hold out your hands!"

Something inside her told her not to, but seeing that she didn't particularly have a choice, Rye stretched out her arms to the male.

She froze with a resounding _click_ and turned her gaze downwards to meet the black, rusty colored cuffs settled on both her wrists. The two cuffs resembled the kinds used for slaves, but without the chains.

Despite the rusty color, they gleamed, outlined in a silver design, with crosses imbedded in the middle. Rye's eyes narrowed and she jerked her gaze to meet Komui's, a snarl pulling at her lips. "What are these?"

"Ah, well, Allen informed me that you seemed to have some sort of transportation power!" Komui explained, a sheepish grin on his face as he held up a finger. "These have been modified with the blood sample we took from you to limit your Innocence's power to a certain degree."

"_What_?" Rye spat, and she began tugging at the cuffs, indignation flaring up in her eyes. "Am I some sort of _prisoner_?"

"Of course not!" Komui protested, holding his arms up in a placating gesture. "It's just to make sure that you don't run off before your year's up—only myself or anyone I order to can take them off. They're at least fashionable aren't they?"

Rye's eye twitched, increasingly annoyed that her walls were beginning to close in. "_Very_."

_Slam!_

"I-I'm glad...you like them." Komui muttered from the ground, a large bruise forming on his head as Rye twisted the cuffs on her wrists, eyes clouding with distaste. "W-Welcome to the B-Black Order..."

A wail of frustration built up within her as she clenched her fist, turning her head to meet Komui's gaze.

"I look forward to the day when I can see the doors open and be walking out of this place."

And the year began.

* * *

"This is the training room," Lenalee explained, gesturing to the wide, open spaced room filled with mats and weapons. "And over there leads to one of the labs."

Rye took it in with blank eyes, following behind the pigtailed girl as she continued to chat amiably, a warm smile on her face as she led Rye around the Order.

_Not like I want to be here. _Rye's gaze followed Lenalee's hands gesture to a row of rooms off to the side. Her hands found the cuffs and her brows furrowed, irritated with herself for being wrapped up in something like this.

"What do you think of the Black Order so far?" Lenalee inquired, turning her head to face the girl, a smile on her lips.

_A vile prison filled with idiot scientists and annoying higher ups. _"It's...big."

"Yeah," Lenalee sighed, glancing upwards, where floors upon floors arched upwards in the tower-like structure. "But, even if it is really big, there are a lot of people you know? This place is home to me."

Rye eyed the girl for a moment, and she realized Lenalee reminded her faintly of Leah, the two's personality was rather close. "Have you always lived here?"

"Not exactly," Lenalee beamed, happy to know the conversation wasn't one sided. "I used to live with my brother...I think. But the Order's all I've ever really known."

The black haired girl turned and gave Rye a sheepish smile, tapping her head. "I don't really have any memory of my time before the Order, so this place is all I have."

Rye blinked in surprise, and the several items in her bag suddenly felt heavy. Souvenirs from all the places she had been, a memento from each one.

She had no home.

"Everyone here is like my family." Lenalee continued, leading the girl down a long corridor, candles lighting their way. "They're everything to me."

_She's a good person. _The thought flittered through and Rye could only just gently brush it away. _I can't deny that._

"Oh," Lenalee stopped, turning to the girl with a grin. "I'm sorry; I must sound like I'm rambling." Her gaze turned understanding. "I can tell that you'd rather be somewhere else right now, but I'm glad you've decided to stay."

_It was the only choice I had. _"I'll only be here for a year." Rye shrugged, turning her head and looking from door to door. _Then I'm gone._

"Hopefully you'll decide to stay longer." Lenalee held a hand out to the girl. "I hope we can be good friends, Rye!"

Rye stared at the outstretched appendage, blinking at it in surprise. Lenalee giggled, looking amused and despite Rye's lack of reaction, she grasped her hand in her own. "Or at least we can try, right?"

Rye let her hand slip from Lenalee's. A look of embarrassment flickered across the Chinese girl's face, but was quickly wiped away with a bright smile.

"You must be hungry!" Lenalee blinked, eyes growing wide like saucers as she began to tug the girl behind her. "Let's head to the mess hall! Our cook, Jerry, is absolutely amazing!"

Rye eyed the girl from behind, letting her gaze drop to the floor as she let out a sigh. _This wasn't going to be easy._

Lenalee didn't need to walk far before she drew them to a halt before two towering doors, and flashed the girl a grin. "Ready to meet everyone?"

Rye blinked in confusion and Lenalee pulled open the doors.

"Welcome, new exorcist!"

Rye blinked once, twice, and then thrice at the scene before her.

Groups of people she did not know nor recognize grinned and offered warm smiles, small balloons floating upwards here and there was confetti lined the floor. A cake stood at the center table, and heaping dishes of food of all sorts lined other tables.

Lenalee beamed at her side, grabbing the girl's hand and tugging her inside. "Come on, you don't want to miss your own party now, do you?"

Realization dawned on Rye, and her eyes followed the banner across the ceiling with the words "Welcome Rye" printed on top. A sinking feeling settled in her stomach and she gently pulled her hand from Lenalee, turning to eye the entire room.

"You didn't have too..." Rye faltered, unsure of how to word herself. "I mean, there's not really much to celebrate about—"

"Nonsense!" Lenalee smiled warmly at her, and Rye paused. "A new friend to welcome is always something to celebrate about!"

"So this is the girl you guys brought in?" A voice questioned, and Rye turned, finding a group of what looked to be scientists coming towards them. "Welcome to the Black Order, miss."

"This is Reever." Lenalee introduced the spiky haired blonde. "And this is Johnny—"

"I have the perfect uniform design in mind for you!" Johnny beamed; the brunette male with thick glasses was suddenly in front of Rye, causing the girl to flinch. "Would you prefer a long coat or short? Ah, but a long coat would look good on you—"

"Johnny is in charge of designing our uniforms." Lenalee explained as Reever held the shorter male back by his collar, a disheveled Rye looking around warily. "These two are from the science division."

"Pleasure..." Rye offered quietly, rubbing her wrists, only to come into contact with the cuffs. The girl instantly felt her mood turn sour and she near clawed at the cuffs before an arm settled around her shoulders.

"So look who decided to become an exorcist after all—woah!" Lavi blinked, finding a sharp, jagged edge of blood pointed between his eyes.

Rye's eyes were narrowed at the male and Lavi sweat dropped; a grin forming on his lips as the tendril fell, returning back to Rye. "Is that any way to say hello to your new comrade?"

"I didn't see one." Rye answered, and Lavi put a hand to his heart, looking wounded.

"It's another Yu!" Lavi wailed, his knees hitting the floor until he glanced up thoughtfully. "Actually, you're much prettier than Yu."

"Don't use that name so freely, stupid rabbit." Rye glanced upwards, finding cold eyes and an equally cold exterior settling around them. "Or I'll kill you."

"Eh? Yu came?" Lavi grinned, despite the sword now pointed at him. "You do care!"

"I came for my meal, and that was all." Kanda answered flatly, his gaze met Rye's and his eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

"She's an exorcist now." Lenalee explained, and Rye flinched at the term, her fingers twitching. "Isn't that great?"

Kanda stared at her for a moment, as if sizing her up. Rye felt her eyes narrow and her head cock to the side, feeling her blood spike in the thought of a fight.

Old habits died hard it seemed.

"Don't get in my way." Kanda stated finally, slipping his sword back into its sheath and stalking past them.

"Kanda's always like that." Lavi offered, standing up and dusting himself off. "You'll get used to it."

"Not like I care." Rye honestly could care less about how one exorcist or how the entire organization felt towards her. From today onwards, it was merely a countdown to when she could be free to do what she wished once more.

"I'm Lavi," Lavi stated suddenly, holding his hand out to Rye. A grin was plastered on the red head's lips as his single eye crinkled a bit at the edge. "I think this call's for a reintroduction."

_These people seem to love sticking their hands out. _Rye mused, eyeing Lavi's hand without moving her own. "Rye."

Lavi pouted, dropping his hand, but Rye felt herself tense at the flicker in his eye, an emotion she didn't recognize crossing through. "You can't _just _be Rye. Is that all I have to remember?"

"Says the one who's only _Lavi_." Rye retorted, and Lavi grinned.

"Ah, but I can go by Lavi Bookman at least." Lavi blinked, tapping his chin as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Well, if you don't have a last name, we have to give you one!"

"No we don't."

"Of course we do!"

"No, we don't."

"Hmm, what about Rose?"

"No."

"Yeah, more of a first name. Thanning?"

"No."

"Knightly?"

"No."

"Kingsley?"

"No."

"Adams?"

"No. Will you stop—"

"Jennings?"

"No, Bookman—"

"Ugh, don't call me that! Lavi, just Lavi. I'm not the old Panda."

"Then Rye's just fine—"

"Well, if you _want_, Bookman could be _your _last name too—"

"_No_."

Lavi continued to rattle off last names, and Rye let out a sigh, managing to slip off somehow by distracting the red head with the puzzle as to why her name was just Rye.

Several more people came and introduced themselves to the girl, all offering smiles and encouraging words. Rye offered the occasional nod and maybe a quiet 'thank you' to some rather nice folk, but otherwise remained off to the side, watching as people smiled and chatted, grins and laughter spread about.

_This place is weird. _She decided finally, slipping a forkful of strawberry cake into her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste. A large stack of empty plates sat beside her as she mulled over the day. _Cold, merciless people; and happy, kind people all jumbled in one._

Truly weird.

A flutter was heard by her ear and Rye blinked, feeling a weight nestle atop her head. Reaching upwards, the golden golem sat in her palm, tail moving languidly as Timcampy seemed to stare back at her.

"You're not too bad, I guess." Rye curiously offered the golem a piece of cake, surprised when a large mouth opened and took it willingly. "Know any good escape routes?"

"Leaving already?" Rye paused, craning her head and meeting gray eyes and a warm smile. "It'd be a shame considering this is your party."

"I didn't ask for one." Realizing how terrible that sounded, even for her, Rye sighed, absently stroking Timcampy with a finger. "They didn't have too."

"Everyone here is really nice." Allen explained, settling down on the bench across from her, several stacks of food balanced with ease on his hands. "Well, for the most part at least."

"But I didn't..._do _anything." Rye started, her brows furrowing slightly as she fed Timcampy another forkful. "I don't see the need to do something for a stranger they've never met."

"You're not a stranger." Allen smiled, begging to dig into his food with vigor. "You're a new comrade."

Rye watched the boy practically inhale his food with morbid interest. "I would hardly consider myself one if I were them."

Allen blinked, looking at her through a mouthful of noodles. "Whuf?"

Rye arched a brow at the attempt of speech and turned her head, her gaze finding the door, and her hands brushing against the cuffs. "I don't want to be here."

"Thash noph," Allen paused, swallowing his mouthful. "That's no reason for people not to be nice to you."

Rye felt herself inwardly frown. The white haired boy was speaking to her as if he understood her entire situation. "Then what about you?"

Allen blinked, wide eyes looking at her owlishly over the chicken leg he had been stuffing into his mouth. "Whaf?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Rye tilted her head curiously; blood red eyes seemed to glow in the light, casting an eerie sort of reflection. Allen suddenly found himself struck with the same feeling of déjà vu once more.

Tilting his head in thought, Allen dabbed his mouth with a napkin, looking up thoughtfully. "Why, huh?"

"I've been nothing but rude to you people. I've rudely insulted your line of work, and I've been more than ungrateful after all this." She gestured to the party, to the people, eyes searching Allen's face, curiosity bubbling within her. "Why would you be nice to me?"

Allen set down his napkin, a smile crossed his face and he leaned his cheek against his palm.

"Why not?"

Rye paused, the cake on her plate now a pile of mush and frosting as she stared at the boy, eyes slightly widening as Allen grinned, extending his hand out to her.

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Kidnapping someone isn't the best way to start off." She noticed the red and tough texture of the skin of his arm, a white glove enveloping the hand he held out to her. "I'm Allen Walker."

For some odd, odd reason, Rye lifted her hand, loosely gripping Allen's in hers as the two shook. It didn't seem to register in the girl's mind that out of all the people that had offered her their hand, his was the first she shook. "Rye."

Allen's grin widened. "I hope we can get along, Rye."

Rye let her hand slip from his, and she blinked at the cuff on her wrist. Setting her hands down, she found herself fiddling with her bandages as a faint smirk crawled over her face.

"We'll see."

* * *

**First off, thank you all so much for the kind reviews! You don't know how happy I am to know that only one chapter in, and people actually like it. Hahaha, thank you all so much for the kind reviews and all the alerts and favorites!**

**The time frame of this is somewhere before they've met Krory, and I'll mostly be following the anime plot and then taking off with the manga later on as well. And hopefully by then the hiatus will be over.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed the second installment of The Good, the Bad, and Her. I'm having fun trying out Rye's character, and I hope you're all having fun reading her as well.**

**TO ANY OF MY READERS FOR MY OTHER STORIES. Updates will be coming soon for HTMABB, JOOTD, and hopefully Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night. **

**Once again, thank you all so much for the support! I love you guys. :)**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	3. Name

**Merry Late Christmas everyone! :)**

**I do not own DGM.**

* * *

**The Good, the Bad, and Her**

**Chapter Three: Name**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_All the soarings of my mind begins in my blood."_

_-Rainer Maria Rilke_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a family._

_They were a happy family, with a mother, a father, and two wonderful children. They lived in a small home, in the middle of a small town, the kind where everyone knew everyone._

_The father worked hard, quiet but true. The mother was sweet, caring and beautiful. The son was a dashing boy, adventurous and loyal. The daughter was small, quiet and shy._

_The father went out to work one day, the mother to the store._

_There was an accident that day, and the family was no more._

_A small funeral was held, for the sweet, kind mother. The townspeople had loved her, and the family became devastated after the lost of someone so important._

_The older brother took charge, and looked after his sister. The father grew weak, and locked himself away._

_Little by little, the town saw less and less of the father. Some would stop by, kind souls wondering if the children were alright, bringing dinners and lunches. While the brother worked hard to make sure his sister and father stayed healthy._

_But the father grew cold, for the love of his life was gone. And he was left, to take care of their children._

_Alone._

_He didn't want to be alone._

_But one day a man appeared, a hat on his head and a grin on his lips, as he reached to the father._

"_I can bring her back, let's make a deal."_

_And then the father wasn't the father anymore._

* * *

"Who're you?"

Rye blinked, glancing over to the door next to her new room, meeting a faintly curious gaze adorning an older face.

The man looked older, perhaps in his middle ages—old enough to be a father at least. There was a cool look to his face, and he eyed her carefully but not suspiciously, simply curious as to whom she was and why she was here.

His hair was slicked back, and a single strand dangled in front of his face, too stubborn to be pulled back like the rest. His hand rested on the knob to his door, the same position she was in, ready to go inside.

"I was told not to talk to strangers." Rye answered, and the man rolled his eyes, his shoulders growing slack.

"They ever tell you not to smart mouth people, too?"

"Never got around too it, didn't last long enough."

The man blinked, looking faintly surprised and Rye turned her gaze back to the door, wondering how rude it would look if she were to go in right now despite being in the middle of a semi-conversation.

"Hold old are you, kid?" The man inquired, and Rye blinked, turning back to look at him.

"Sixteen."

A look flared across his face and he turned his head, his lips forming words she couldn't read, though they weren't directed at her, she assumed they weren't nice. "Bit young to be here, aren't you?"

"Doesn't matter to them." Rye shrugged, something made her willing to stay and talk for a little longer. "Need all the help they can get it seems."

"You're an exorcist?" The man's voice was surprised, but a bitter tone laced it if only a bit. "That desperate, are they?"

"I guess so."

There was a moment of silence, and Rye watched, faintly curious as the man stared forward for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. Something hard passed over his eyes, but his face hardened in something else and he turned.

A hand was extended towards her, and though his face seemed tired, the corner of his lip seem to tilt upwards, just a bit. "Suman Dark, what's your name kid?"

Rye's brows furrowed—another hand it seemed—but something possessed her to clasp his hand in hers, some sort of mutual feeling she couldn't describe. "Rye."

"Last name?" Suman arched a brow, and when Rye shrugged he dropped the subject. "How are you liking this place?"

"I want to leave." Rye answered truthfully, finding herself able to act freely around this man; something told her she could talk like this to him.

The man let out a bark of laughter, surprising the girl as he grinned, a touch of bitterness to his smile. "You and me kid."

Rye stared at him in surprise and light confusion. He didn't want to be here? Suman turned to her, and the small tilt of his lips seemed almost kind as he pushed his door open. "Get some sleep kid, around here; you never know when you'll be able to get some."

With that, he disappeared with a soft click behind his door. Rye stared after the man for a moment, remembering his face and name, and slipping into her own room.

_There are people here who don't want to be, too. _Rye paused at the realization, realizing how selfish and almost childish it had been of her to assume she was the only one. _There are others suffering here._

The thought of someone in the same boat as her made her feel significantly lighter, and Rye tugged at her shirt, loosening a few buttons and flopping down onto the bed, inhaling the scent of cotton and a faint staleness, this room hadn't been used in awhile.

She gazed around, the only light in the room the was from the pale moon shinning through the window, casting the room in an ethereal glow. Blood red eyes eyed the couple of paintings, the bare walls, wooden floors, nightstand, a desk, and a closet off to the side.

_Better than some places. _Rye sat up, hand skimming over the bed till she found what she was looking for. Her leather knapsack felt cool in her hands as she opened the top.

A few pairs of clothes were set out, a knife or two, a book, a map, and last but not least...

Rye's eyes watched as a few dozens of different items fell onto her bed. They ranged from charms, torn pages, trinkets, patches, to all sorts of different things, the newest of them a necklace with a flower charm.

Rye gazed at the items, recalling the events in which she found each one, remembering the places and people.

She wondered how many of them were still alive.

Halfheartedly, she shuffled the souvenirs back into her back, making a mental note to find a place somewhere in the room to store them. Rye fell back into the slightly soft mattress and stared up at the ceiling, a mix of emotions welling up within her.

She put her palms up, the bandages near silver in the moonlight. Rye stared at the white wrappings, to the blood that ran beneath.

_It's the reason why I'm here. _Rye let out a rueful sigh, her lids lowering. _In more ways than one._

The moon her only companion, Rye shut her eyes and turned on the bed, letting her consciousness slip off as only a single thought remained.

What would be the souvenir from this place?

* * *

"So? So? What do you think?"

Rye blinked; a spoonful of what she recalled was ice cream cake in her mouth. "Whaf?"

"I figured a design like Lenalee's wouldn't quite work," Johnny began, steam seeming to pump from his nose as sparkles illuminated his face, an excited look on him. "But I think these suites you well—right? What do you think?"

Rye's brows furrowed and she turned her head downwards, taking in the entire exorcist uniform before her.

The top was styled in the familiar uniform pattern the others wore, the top collars able to fold upwards to shield the lower half of her face. The style of the coat though reminded her of a trench coat, but the front part stopped at what she assumed would be her waist and the back continued downwards to her calves, like a cape or tail coat.

The bottom piece was black shorts with two belts crossing over each other. A strange, ghost-like creature with the number sixty-five tattooed on his head held up a pair of combat boots.

Rye stared at the two for a moment, blinking owlishly around her spoonful of cake.

_Am I supposed to wear that?_

"Aw, I bet she's just shy!" Rye nearly choked on her spoon, Lavi patting her back with a large grin on his face. Without her consent, the redhead had decided to sit beside her during breakfast.

"I hope I got the measurements right..." Johnny trailed off for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Oh, who am I kidding! I know I got the measurements right! You'll look perfect in this! And the sleeves are designed so they won't get in the way—"

"What is this?" Rye blinked, staring at Johnny with furrowed brows.

The happy scientist and designer blinked behind his glasses, tilting his head in confusion. "Your uniform of course!"

There was a moment of silence and Rye abruptly stood, setting down her spoon and abandoning her cake. "I think I need to use the restroom."

"What are you talking about?" Lavi snatched the girl's shirt, tugging her back into her seat with a grin. "You can't leave Johnny hanging!"

"Do you not like it?" Johnny questioned, glancing down to the uniform almost dejectedly.

Rye opened up her mouth to answer when her voice died off, catching sight of Johnny's crestfallen look. The curly haired scientist resembled a kicked puppy as he held the uniform in his hands, sniffling.

The girl paled, Lavi grinning knowingly behind her, border lining a smirk. "Johnny could always make you a new one, you know."

The scientist nodded, crestfallen. "If that's what you want..."

"It's not that..." The girl started, unsure of how to word it without hurting Johnny's feelings. Lavi's grin was devious as he leaned over her shoulder, close to her ear.

"Even though he stayed up all night making it, he'd be more than happy to make you a new one."

"You didn't have too..."

"He hurt himself a couple of times sewing too—but he insisted it had to be perfect for you."

"But..."

"It's fine." Johnny gave the girl an honest smile, and Rye blinked in surprise. "I can always make a new one."

_Well, shit. _Rye gently tugged the uniform from his hands, Johnny blinking in surprise and Lavi watching the girl curiously as she set it in her lap, holding it up for her to see.

"I like it." Rye said finally, turning to Johnny, the corner of her lips tugging upwards slightly. "It fits me pretty well."

Johnny's mood instantly soared and the brown haired scientist beamed, grinning widely. "I'm so glad! The first step to getting comfortable is to be comfortable you know!"

Rye blinked at the statement as Johnny continued on. "And everyone just wants you to feel comfortable here!"

Rye glanced up sharply, her fingers loosening on the clothes slightly as she registered the statement.

_They all..._ Rye let out a quiet sigh, looking up to Johnny in appreciation. "Thank you."

There was a moment of silence and Rye blinked as something pinched her cheek, tugging it one way. Her eye twitched and she swatted away the hand holding her cheek as she rubbed in gingerly, glaring daggers at the redhead beside her. "What the hell was that for?"

Lavi grinned, his green eye sparkling mischievously. "You _can _be cute!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rye glowered at the redhead.

"Isn't she like Yu?" Lavi questioned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he turned to Johnny.

"Yes—but different." Johnny agreed, rubbing his chin as well. "More approachable."

"And she's pretty too!"

"But Kanda is actually very beautiful if you think about it."

"For a _man_. But Yu's mean and—"

Rye scowled, shoving another spoonful of cake into her mouth. Lavi continued to talk at her side, Johnny added into the conversation.

She kept her gaze focused ahead; glaring at Lavi from time to time, but the weight of the uniform in her lap was on her mind as her lids lowered.

She didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

"To be honest," Komui leaned back against the table, looking distressed. "I wanted to send you out on a mission right away—experience is the best teacher after all."

"What," Rye blinked from where she sat in a chair, eyes staring up blankly at the ceiling. "Afraid I'll run away?"

Her cuffs hit the chair with a resounding _clank _and Komui blinked, smiling slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But I can't send you out until we asses your abilities."

Rye tugged at one of the binds, blood pooling out and arching upwards in a few tendrils. "Good enough for you?"

"In action." Komui grinned, a sparkle coming by his eyes. "I would run a test simulation, but some of my frie—er, tools, are in shop right now. But I suppose we could always have you spar with someone!"

Rye glanced up from the wooden sword she had been touching and looked up at Komui curiously. "Spar?"

"Mmhmm, and I think I have just the right person in mind to test your capabilities." Komui snapped his fingers, a smirk splitting his lips. "Are you up for it?"

Rye tilted her head to the side. She supposed it was necessary if she was going to get anywhere here, she'd just have to fight someone and be done. Besides, she had an excuse to hit someone here.

Rye shrugged and Komui's glasses glinted. "Wonderful! Reever, send Kanda in!"

"Kanda?" Rye froze, recalling the hard-eyed samurai-like male and paled slightly. "I'm fighting him?"

"Kanda won't hold back!" Komui called, and Rye took a startled step back when a platform rose from the ground, raising the scientist upwards. "It's a perfect way to see the extent of your Innocence!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Rye stared up at Komui in disbelief as lights lit up in the training room, illuminating the hard floors.

Near soundless footsteps hit her ears and Rye turned, meeting dark eyes, and a practically permanent scowl as Kanda's eyes narrowed at her. "Woman."

"Man." Rye echoed, crossing her arms as Kanda's eyes narrowed and he glanced upwards.

"This will be like any other sparring session!" Komui called down to them, a safe distance away from the possible chaos. "You'll keep going to one of you yields or I call for a stop!"

"Rules?" Kanda unsheathed his sword, eyes narrowing as he stared at Rye.

"Don't kill each other!"

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't apply to him." Rye muttered, taking a step back and gazing around at her surroundings. "Can't I just go through an obstacle course or something?"

"This is a far more effective way of testing your Innocence!" Komui cried gleefully, and Rye paled, rocking back on her heels as Kanda took a stance.

"Try not to get killed." Kanda stated flatly, eyes narrowed.

_Seriously? _Rye tugged at her bindings, let the bandages slip from her hands.

"Start!"

"Innocence," Kanda's sword began to glow, and Rye watched in fascination as he drew his fingers over it. "Activate!"

Rye glanced down to her palms, blinking.

_Am I supposed to say something too?_

Her eyes widened and she jumped to the side as Kanda brought his sword down, pony tail whipping out behind him as he twisted nimbly, raising his sword back up. "Is that how you plant to fight outside?"

Rye flexed her fingers and she felt blood pool out from her hands, some hitting the floor in droplets as the blood rose up in a blob like form. The dark red liquid began to take shape, and a sword hardened in Rye's hands.

The blade curved upwards, resembling a cutlass for the blade, but a knife for the bottom half where Rye gripped it. Kanda's eyes narrowed at the sword, and he turned his in his hands.

Rye twirled the sword in her hands and braced her feet apart, leaning back slightly on her heels as tendrils wrapped around her hands.

In swordsmanship, she was near certain that Kanda could trump her easily. The sword was his weapon, while she simply chose it at random. She wasn't sure of his abilities or what he could do, but she knew he was no easy kill.

She'd have to fight.

Kanda darted forward, quick and nimble on his feet as he arched his sword downwards. The two collided and Rye pushed back with her own, the blades clashing together.

Kanda pushed forward with his sword and Rye twisted the handle, causing the blade to slide against his and slice past. Kanda ducked to the side, missing the blow and lunged forward with his own.

Her blade turned downwards and parried the blow. Rye's stepped backwards and stayed light on her feet, watching carefully as Kanda seemed to size her up.

Rye's eyes widened in surprise as he was suddenly before her, sword slamming against her own and pushing her back a few feet. "You can at least swing that thing right."

He shouldered the sword and Rye was sent backwards, rolling with the fall to push herself back up as Kanda pointed his sword at her. "But you can barely use it."

"Thanks." Rye rolled her shoulders and tightened her grip on the blood sword. "Anything else you want to say?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed and he scowled, darting forward in a blur. Rye managed to side step and bring her sword upwards, but Kanda was quicker and dodged the swing, twisting on his heel and swiping down at her.

She hear something tear as the sword nicked her cheek. A thin trail of blood went down from the wound and Rye sighed, gripping her sword and bracing herself for another attack.

_You can't beat him with at swords. _Rye narrowed her eyes and Kanda swung, causing the girl to back up.

_Then don't use it as a sword._

Rye eyes widened and her back hit the wall. Kanda's eyes grew bored and he swung, clearly certain that this match was far more than one-sided.

_Use it as yourself._

His sword slammed into hers, Rye arms wobbling under the force of his sword for a moment before they tightened and she gave him a small smirk. Kanda narrowed his eyes and pushed forward.

The sword parted like butter beneath his blade. Kanda's eyes widened in surprise as the blood parted and rose around either side of his sword, lunging towards him.

The dark haired exorcist leapt backwards in time to narrowly miss the two mini waves of blood collide and reform into a sword. Rye stepped away from the wall and narrowed her eyes at him, her sword seeming to ripple.

"You're not as useless as I thought." Kanda conceded, eyes seeming to darken as he raised his sword up once more. "Is that all you've got?"

"It's all I want to give." Rye sighed, feeling her shoulders slump and her blood tighten on her hands. "Good enough for you Komui?"

...

...

...

"Komui?"

The blackette craned her head upwards and felt her jaw grow slack in disbelief at the missing scientist. "Komui!"

But alas, Komui was nowhere to be seen, and Rye stomped her foot in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Unbelieva—whoa!"

The girl jerked backwards and Kanda's swords passed by her face, missing by less than an inch. "What was that for?"

"Stay focused, Red."

"_Rye_."

"Or you'll wind up dead." Kanda snaked forward, and Rye was amazed by how fast this guy could move.

Tendrils of blood shot out and barred his path, causing Kanda to slide to a halt before the pointed ends, wavering in the air. His eyes narrowed and he brought his sword down, only to have it collide instead of cut through.

Hardening her blood always made her feel a bit weird, not to mention it took a toll, but without a doubt it was a useful ability. Rye darted forward, using a tendril to propel herself above Kanda as she arched, bringing her sword down.

Kanda leapt back from the tendrils and brought his sword up to block her swing, feet sliding across the ground as the force pushed him backwards.

Instead of getting that scowl like she expected, Kanda's eyes narrowed and smirk seemed to form on his lips as he pushed forward, forcing Rye to take a few steps back.

Black or possibly dark blue eyes darkened with an emotion Rye wasn't quite sure of as Kanda pushed harder, forcing her sword to bend back.

"I was beginning to expect more." Kanda said, his low voice echoing in her ears as he towered over her, face inches from hers due to the proximity of the swords. "Guess not."

Rye couldn't help the smirk that crawled over her face as her blood began to pump beneath her, as if sensing the challenge. "Sorry to disappoint."

Her sword parted once more and Kanda's eyes narrowed as he swung around, refusing to fall for the same trick twice. "Is that all you have?"

His eyes widened slightly as the blood, instead of charging at him once more, wrapped around his sword, the liquid state coating the Innocence like a sheath. Kanda jerked his sword back, only to find it stuck as Rye placed her hands a little bit above his, gripping the sword.

Using her blood, Rye began to push the sword back in Kanda's hands. The dark haired male scowled, pushing back to regain control of his Innocence.

"Mugen." Rye blinked as Kanda's face seemed to grow almost smug. The Innocence began to glow beneath the blood and Rye's eyes widened. "First Illusion...Netherworld Insects!"

Rye leapt backwards, the blood coating the sword following her as ghost like creatures sprouted from Mugen, The insects snarled as they lunged, Rye quickly flung her hands upwards, her sword slicing through a few, and the tendrils taking care of the rest.

Her hair whipped around as she jerked, eyes widening in shock as Kanda swung his sword down above her.

Kanda grit his teeth at the shield-like shape of blood beneath his sword, spinning and hardening to keep him from penetrating. Rye quickly stepped backwards, holding her sword up. "Someone should put a bell on you."

Kanda's eye twitched and Rye felt the blood form at her feet, preparing to transport her to where she wanted to go.

Her back grew rigid and she held back a cry of pain as shockwaves rocked her body, pain searing up from her wrists. She cracked open her eyes and glared at the cuffs on her wrists, spotting the electricity traveling up and down from them.

_I have to remember I can't use that. _She eyed the field, where droplets of her blood were everywhere. _Shame, it would have been helpful right now..._

"You get distracted too easily." Kanda's presence was suddenly behind her, and the girl had to skid to a halt so as not to ram into him.

Kanda's sword was pressed against her neck, his arm around her. Rye stilled as she felt the blade press into the tender skin, causing a trail of blood to trickle downwards. "Yield."

_I don't plan on losing to one of them today. _The trickle of blood from her neck pooled and wrapped itself around the sword, jerking it far enough for her to dart away and escape his grasp.

Kanda flicked his sword, droplets of blood hitting the ground.

Rye shrugged off the oncoming wave of fatigue, leaping back from tendril to tendril, coming to a halt atop one of them. "How about we call this a draw?"

Kanda stared flatly at her, raising his sword.

_Merciless, desperate, conniving _and _stubborn. _Rye sighed, tendrils of blood rising up and near shrouding her. _This place isn't doing so hot on my list._

Rye felt the sword tighten in her grip, and her blood rose, some strands winding around her as Kanda braced his sword, pointing it towards her. _I just want this to be over._

Without hesitation, the two charged towards each other.

The two swords slammed into each other with crushing force. Rye grit her teeth against the onslaught and pushed forward, hearing something crumble around them as a cloud of dust engulfed them both.

* * *

"What just happened?" Lenalee's eyes widened as she tried to peer through the cloud of dust from the monitor. "Are they all right?"

"Vital signs are fine." Reever replied, fingers skimming along the keyboard. "They just caused a bit of a mess is all."

"Guess we'll have to have someone fix that up." Komui nodded his head, despite the glares the science division were giving him.

"Rye's pretty strong, eh?" Lavi put his hands behind his head, eyeing the screen with faint interest. "Though at first it was a bit one-sided."

"Well, she's welcome to beat Ba-Kanda any day." Allen smiled, causing Lenalee and Lavi to sweat drop.

"But her movements seem so..." Lenalee trailed off, her brows furrowing slightly.

"Heavy." Komui supplied, eyeing the monitor as clouds of dust rolled in their view. "She's not putting herself into the fight."

The three turned to the older male in surprise as Komui adjusted his glasses. "Despite putting some effort, you can tell she's not giving her all, and Kanda knows this as well, which is why he's only giving her half of what he could."

"So they're basically playing around..." Lenalee glanced to the monitor, waiting for the heads of her comrades to appear.

"The question is why though," Komui sighed, leaning against a desk as he gazed at the monitor as well.

Allen's brows furrowed. True, he had sensed that something was off with Rye when she fought, and only till the end did her movements seem to gain some life. But why wouldn't she want to try?

"_I don't want to be here."_

Allen's eyes grew wide, and a frown touched his lips. Her dislike for the Order couldn't be _that _bad, could it? Did she really hate this place _that _much?

"She has much potential though," Komui mused, images of her Innocence in action filtering through his head. "Her Innocence is well off."

"She just needs a little push, I'm sure." Lenalee beamed, a reassuring smile on her face. "Rye just needs to feel comfortable."

"That's my Lenalee! You're always so kind! Your brother's very proud of you!"

While Lenalee kept Komui at bay, Allen turned his gaze back to the monitor, watching intently for the clouds of dust to clear so he could see the outcome of the fight.

* * *

The sword was close enough that if she swallowed, Rye was almost a hundred percent sure that it would cut her.

The tip of the blade was held at an angle to her throat, but not cutting it. Kanda was obviously much smarter than she gave him credit for, and he wasn't one to make the same mistakes twice.

Kanda's eyes stared down at her, narrowed and a scowl tugging at his lips as he kept a firm hand on the sword, refusing to budge.

Pointed, jagged ends surrounded Kanda. The tendrils of blood hardened and sharpened to point—deadly weapons themselves as they aimed at his head and neck, holding him at bay as he did to her.

Rye was on her back, Kanda towering over her, but the match was without a doubt a draw between the two. If either moved, the other would face the consequences.

"_Alright you two!"_ Rye's eyes darted to the black golem hovering close to the them. "_That's enough! Thank you Kanda, Rye."_

Kanda continued to watch her, and Rye felt a spark of a challenge as she kept her tendrils poised and ready.

"_Guys?"_

Rye felt the tendrils drop and the blood return to her. Despite the lightheadedness, her heart was pounding as Kanda sheathed his sword, backing away from her.

The blackette stood and stretched her arms over her head, letting out a sigh and rolling her shoulders and wrists. Rye let the blood harden over her hands, seeing as she had lost her bandages, it was better then letting blood fall all over the place.

"Oi," Rye blinked, turning around to face Kanda. The other exorcist stared blankly ahead for a moment before turning his gaze to her. "Don't get killed."

With that and without a dismissal, Kanda swept of the room in a flourish of cool. Rye blinked after the male, brows furrowing curiously before she dismissed it.

For a moment, it had sounded as if he was trying to say something nice to her.

Hah, fat chance.

* * *

"You know," Lenalee looked thoughtful, brows furrowing cutely as she tapped her cheek. "I think those two might become pretty good friends."

"No way," Lavi quickly shook his head, paling slightly. "They might strangle each other first."

Ba-Kanda is impossible." Allen agreed, while Lenalee rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm being serious! They're kind of alike if you think about it—and if anything, she's more likely to talk to him then one of us." Lenalee reasoned, the two exorcists looked at her thoughtfully.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I'm not!" Lenalee's cheeks flushed, and her eyes grew wide. "What's there to be jealous of?"

"You're jealous that _Yu _of all people might make friends with her before yourself."

"That's not—"

"And _you _wanted to be friends with Rye first."

Lavi let out a pained cry, cradling his head in his hands as Lenalee set down the broken clipboard, her cheeks a light pink. "Are we done here?"

Allen smiled exasperatedly, watching the two with warm eyes. Movement in the monitor drew his attention back to Rye, and he paused, staring.

Her head was tilted up to the ceiling, eyes softened in a way he hadn't realized was possible for someone as hard as her. There was an almost wistful look on her face as she set her hands down beside her, shutting her eyes.

When her eyes opened, they were hardened with a new, steely determination. Allen was struck with a sudden curiosity as to what that resolve was, but with a sweep of black hair, she was leaving the training room.

Allen felt something within him harden as well, and he narrowed his eyes in determination. He would make sure Rye truly felt comfortable here—enough to want to stay. He was going to be her friend.

And he'd be damned if Kanda beat him to it.

* * *

"After assessing your abilities with Kanda," Komui spun around in his chair, hands clasped beneath his chin as he faced the girl before him. "I would say you're ready for your first mission."

Rye arched a brow, sprawled out on the couch in Komui's office, gazing up lifelessly at the ceiling. "Should I be excited?"

Komui smiled faintly, standing up and sifting through files, all of which were about her. "You're allowed to feel however you wish to feel about it."

"That's a first."

Moving on, Komui continued. "You'll be paired up with one of our other exorcist—_not _because we don't trust you."

Rye looked at him curiously as Komui adjusted his glasses. "Simply because this is a mission, and you never know what may happen on them."

_They're trying to keep me safe. _Rye frowned, shaking her head slightly. _They're just trying not to loose another pawn in the game._

"What's the mission?" Komui blinked, glancing up from the papers.

"You and the other exorcist will head to a small town a little ways from London. There's been rumors of a _monster_ according to the townspeople, and reports of missing people for the past few months." Komui leafed through the file. "Your job will be to figure out what's going on and fix it."

"Should I look for anything?" Rye sat up, moving from the couch and heading toward the door.

"Akuma, of course." Komui glanced down at the file. "And if it is an akuma in the works, then there may be Innocence about, so be on the look out."

Rye made a small noise in the back of her throat, hand n the doorknob. "Anything else?"

"I think this will be a good chance for you and Sanguis to test your abilities out in the field."

Rye paused, blinking at the door. "What?"

"I have high hope for you, I think you'll do exceedingly well—"

"No." Rye turned, brows furrowed as she looked at Komui in confusion. "Who's Sanguis?"

Komui blinked at her in surprise before smiling, a faint grin on his lips. "Your Innocence of course."

For a moment, it felt as if there were another being inside her body, her blood moving in a way that felt almost...pleasing. Rye frowned at the feeling, touching her hands. "It has a name?"

"They all do." Komui grinned, leaning back in his chair. "You can't just call it Innocence now, can you?"

Rye's brows furrowed, she opened her mouth to speak, but found no words able to come out. Komui's gaze was warm, and Rye was inwardly confused, not sure what to make of the fact that..._this _had a name.

So without another word, she swept out the door and left.

* * *

_Sanguis? _Rye tasted the name on her tongue, staring at her palm, as if the blood itself would come out and introduce itself. _What language is that? Actually, what does it even mean?_

The boat that would carry her out of the Order and on to her first mission rocked beneath her. The canal waves giving it a gentle rock back and forth as she waited for the exorcist to accompany her.

She rested her head on her knees, eyes half lidded as her hand clenched and unclenched, the new bandages pristine and white.

_You will be the protector._

"Hey, Rye!"

The girl flinched, turning around warily to find a grinning redhead and an old man she did not recognize. "Looks like we're partners for this mission!"

...

...

...

"Rye?"

"I'll be right back," Rye stood abruptly, the boat rocking beneath her as she made a move to get out. "I need to talk to Komui for a moment—"

"No can do!" Lavi gently pushed the girl back into the boat, a large grin adorning his face as he took a seat across from her. "We're short on time and got to get going."

"It'll only take a—"

"Get on Gramps!"

The old man boarded the boat with a sigh, and before Rye could leap for the ledge, Lavi unhooked the boat and promptly kicked it off with his foot, sending them away.

Rye stared at the receding shoreline in disbelief, and glanced down to the dark waters, wondering if she could swim from here to there.

"Excited for your first mission?"

To hell with it, she was diving head first.

"Has he frightened you off that bad?" Rye blinked, glancing up at the unfamiliar voice and turning to the old man who had boarded with Lavi. "I apologize for him."

"Hey! Don't listen to the Old Panda—ack!"

Rye watched in fascination as the paddle the old man had tossed hit Lavi squarely in the forehead, landing in his open hands with ease. "Children should be seen, not heard."

"I'm eighteen—"

"That seems to make no difference to you."

Lavi pouted, gently pushing the boat off and sending it further down the canal. Rye eyed the old man with faint curiosity. Despite the fact that he wore the uniform, there was something different about him—almost like an air of indifference.

"I have no name." The old man offered the girl a nod, placing his hands together beneath his sleeves. "But you may call me Bookman."

_Bookman?_

"...Rye." She inclined her head in return. He seemed bearable.

"You are the new exorcist, correct?" Bookman inquired, and Rye's lips twitched downward at the term, but once more she nodded. "I have heard that your Innocence resides within your blood."

"It's pretty cool." Lavi grinned, leaning against the arch of the gondola. "She can even teleport with it, right Rye?"

Bookman looked faintly interested, and Rye inwardly sighed, but nodded. "To a degree."

"Meaning?"

_He seems to want to know everything. _Rye gazed at Bookman with newfound curiosity. _Why does it feel like everything I say is being written down?_

Bookman, she'd heard that name somewhere.

But where?

"I can only...teleport to places I've been." Rye flexed her fingers. "More specifically, places my blood has been."

Bookman's face seemed to prod her to continue. "Say, if I were to have left a drop of blood somewhere in...France, I could be there within a minute I suppose."

"That's a handy power." Lavi began wistfully. "I could just teleport back to my bed after a mission..."

"It has its perks." Rye admitted, the cuffs glinted in the low light, and she shut her eyes, reveling in the feel of her blood beside her, pumping within.

"Let us pray your first mission is an easy one." Bookman murmured, and Rye couldn't help but faintly agree, fiddling with her bandages.

"I'm honored I get to be there for your first mission." Lavi grinned mischievously. "It looks like I'm taking away your mission virginity."

Rye stared at the redhead blankly while Lavi merely flashed her a wink, undeterred by her silence. "Maybe I should test out my Inno—Sanguis, and make sure its working fine."

"Oi, oi," Lavi paled, rowing the gondola. "You make it sound like it's a machine."

"Sanguis?" Bookman repeated, and Rye blinked, turning to the older male sitting across from her.

"Komui said that's its name."

Bookman looked thoughtful for a moment. Rye watched him curiously. "Do you know what it means?"

"It is Latin." Bookman explained, glancing upwards, and there was an emotion in his eyes she couldn't quite figure out, but for some reason, it made her feel uncomfortable.

Rye's brows furrowed. "For?"

"Blood."

Her eyes flickered to Lavi, and he was looking up, as if recalling something. "Sanguis is the Latin word for blood."

_Blood. _Rye's gaze turned back to her palm, and she felt her—_Sanguis _move within her, responding to the name.

A small smile barely touched her lips, and she gazed out across the canal, eyes far off.

_How fitting._

* * *

**I'm excited to start Rye's first mission. :)**

**I'm not sure where I want pairings to go with this story—I may lean it towards someone, or I may make this a sort of free for all of sorts until I decide on a main pairing, get some Noah involved...I dunno man—I dunno. :P**

**But for a heads up—I do not plan for any romance whatsoever with Suman. The relationship I want between him and Rye will be shown later on—but definitely not romance. The man has a wife and daughter.**

**Sanguis is in fact the Latin word for blood if I'm correct. And I liked the sound of it, so I thought it would be fitting for Rye's Innocence's name.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! I hope you all had a great Christmas/whatever you celebrate, and hope you all have a great New Years!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	4. FriendsSorta

**Hey guys! :D**

**I do not own DGM.**

* * *

**The Good, the Bad, and Her**

**Chapter Four: Friends... Sorta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_The enemy of my enemy if my friend."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_We have to be quiet."_

_The younger girl's legs began to shake, her whole body trembling with the motion as she clutched the shirt closer to her. "W-Will he..."_

"_No." Her brother pressed his ear to the door, listening for any signs of their father._

_No, that man was no longer their father. He was a monster._

_An akuma._

_Small hands, but firm hands ran over the girl's head comfortingly, and she looked up through tear stained eyes, meeting her brother's cheerful grin. His arms tightened around her, and he placed his forehead to hers, eyes shining despite the darkness._

"_Don't worry, I'm right here."_

_**Crash!**_

_The two flinched, another vase hit the wall and they heard chuckling, sickingly sweet._

"_Dears? Where are you?"_

_The girl choked back a sob, and the brother put his hand on her head reassuringly, staring at the door with narrowed eyes as his free hand tightened on the wooden bat beside him. "Daddy misses you!"_

_**Slam!**_

"_Don't you love Daddy?"_

_The footsteps began to draw near, hitting the wooden floor of the place they once called home. The girl's body began to shake and her eyes grew wide in fear as the footsteps drew to a halt._

"_Kids?"_

_The brother stood, and the girl looked up in fear, clutching at his pant leg, tears running down the sides of her face, wetting the purple bruises on her cheeks. "D-Don't g-g-go—"_

_Her brother took her hand in his, cradling the smaller appendage as he flashed her a soft smile. "Don't be a crybaby now, okay? Everything will be alright, I promise."_

_Her eyes once more pulled over with tears, and the younger sibling never hated herself so much for it until this very moment. She was always crying, she could never do anything right like her brother._

_She didn't want him to leave._

_He turned to face the door as the footsteps drew to a halt, and the eerie humming began on the other side. His back was to her, but he turned his head, casting her a grin._

"_I'll protect you."_

* * *

"How do these work?" Rye shoved the passed out drunkard to the floor, resisting the urge to spit on the red faced drunk out of habit, though she settled for swiping his wallet when Lavi turned the other way. "Kill a demon, take the Innocence, and head back, right?"

"You make it sound so plain." Lavi sweat dropped, surveying the damage done to the bar with a whistle. "You sure did a number on these guys."

"He grabbed my ass." Rye added pressure to a man to her left, her foot digging into his hand as he let out a string of curses and groans. "They wanted to mug you—and this one..."

Her foot collided with a large man, causing his belly to practically jiggle at the impact as he groaned, rolling about in his own spit and beer. "Was annoying me."

Lavi blinked. The redhead had left the girl for practically _two _minutes—okay, maybe five, and he came back to find the regular drunkards of the bar knocked out and brutally beaten. It looked like whoever else had been in here had fled, and Lavi made a mental note to tell Komui to send an apology letter back to the owner of the bar.

True enough, he didn't like half the guys in the room, and they were getting on his nerves. But they were simply on mission, and information had to be found before they would be able to move on.

Rye wore a disgusted look on her face as she hopped off the hand of one of the drunkards, standing in front of Lavi with a dull look on her face. "I stayed put."

"I didn't think you'd run," Lavi rubbed the back of his head and glanced about, wondering if the owner had been caught in the fray. "We found a room at the motel we passed by earlier—Rye-Rye?"

Rye halted on her way out the door, turning around to throw Lavi a disgusted look. 'What did you just call me?"

"Ry-Ry!" Lavi beamed, looking rather proud of himself. "What do you think of that as a nickname?"

"That's gross."

"Eh? But your name is so short already—it can't _just _be Rye, is it short for something?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"No."

"Then what's your full name?"

"No clue."

Lavi blinked at the girl in confusion. "What?"

Rye shrugged; shoulder her leather sack over her shoulder and turning her head so she could face him slightly. "It's just Rye. That's all there is."

She turned her face away from him, feeling her blood pulse beneath her as she trudged through the door, feeling her heart ache. _That's all there should be._

Lavi stared after her with a sigh, rubbing his mess of red hair and looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

Not even a day in, and the girl appeared to have a temper she didn't try to control, and that itself was rather dangerous. At least Yu could sometimes contain himself, this girl seemed to have no care for her surroundings.

It seemed he'd been stuck with a hard one.

"E-Excuse me?"

Lavi blinked, turning his head downwards to meet a young girl—a _pretty _girl, with straight blonde hair and soft, doe like brown eyes. She twiddled with her fingers and looked up at him hopefully. "Are you with that girl?"

_Strike! _Lavi grinned, nodding his head dumbly as he looked down at the girl. "I'm Lavi, what's your name?"

"U-Um, Maya, but you see, I'm the daughter of the owner here..." Lavi's grin turned sheepish and he scratched at his chin, face paling slightly.

"Sorry for any trouble my friend caused, we can send money back to pay for any of the damages—"

"No!" Lavi stared at the girl in surprise, looking at her curiously as she shook her head, looking at the floor almost tearfully for a moment before turning her gaze back to him, eyes wide with gratitude.

"You see, these men always cause trouble in the bar, and my father can't do anything about it because they bring in the money—and today they were getting out of hand, and she saved me!" Maya took a breath, looking up at Lavi pleadingly. "Don't scold her, okay?"

Lavi paused, the realization settling in his head as Maya handed him a small brown bag, a rather delicious smell wafting from it. Silently, the Bookman successor took the paper bag into his hands as Maya offered him a kind smile. "She ordered this, but she didn't stick around long enough—it's on the house."

A grin touched the redhead's lips and he nodded, giving the pretty girl a final smile. "Thank you, we'll be on our way."

Maya beamed, a relieved expression coming onto her face. "Tell her I said thank you!"

Lavi nodded, waving to the sweet girl as he exited the bar, avoiding stepping on any hands and other body parts as he slipped out the door, holding the bag at his side.

"_And she saved me!"_

"Annoying her, huh?" Lavi felt a grin touch his lips as he tilted his head back to look up at the sky, the darkness settling over the blank canvas. "She _is _a softie after all."

Lavi shuffled the memory somewhere into the back of his mind, wondering if he should mention it to Rye just to tease her. The bag was warm in his arms, and curiosity tugging at the back of his mind, he unfurled the top and peeked inside.

Instantly, the warm, sweet smell of the cinnamon rolls from inside assaulted him, and Lavi's eye softened as he held the bag in one arm, stuffing the other into his pocket. Despite how cold the girl acted, she was nice at heart.

_Such a predictable character. _Lavi sighed slightly, shoulders slumping. _Not much interesting there._

"What's that stupid look on your face?"

Rye's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the redhead. Lavi glanced up in surprise, finding her leaning against the wall, watching him approach. Lavi's eye flickered to the sign, recognizing the motel they were staying at. "How come you didn't go in?"

"I don't have a key." Lavi got the distinct feeling that there was a reason deeper than that, but he pushed it to the side for now, a mischievous look flickering across his face.

"Rye-chan, open up would you?"

"Stop coming up with nicknames—mmph?" Rye blinked, eye wide as she stared at Lavi above the creamy cinnamon roll. Lavi grinned, pressing it closer to her, despite the fact that cream was smeared across his fingers and around her mouth.

She stared at the redhead in disbelief and quickly swatted his hand away, pulling the half eaten bun out of her mouth and casting him a dark glare. "What the hell was that for?"

"These were for you." Lavi held up the brown bag and Rye blinked, recognition flittering over her face. "The girl back there said they were on the house."

Rye was silent, and Lavi blinked in faint surprise as a red blush seemed to dust over her cheeks, and she glanced to the half eaten bun in her hand, eyes softening ever so slightly. "I see."

The junior Bookman felt himself pause as a bitter smile touched her lips, confusion rang through Lavi like a bell as Rye turned her head sideways, looking somewhere far beyond him. "Thanks."

Lavi let a grin plaster itself on his face, ignoring the odd look Rye gave him as he strode forward gripping her shoulder to guide her into the motel. "No use standing outside now, right? We can have a nice sleep and then get started in the morning!"

Rye opened her mouth to protest, but the redhead would have none of it as they stepped into the motel. Lavi blinked at the familiar uniform belonging to the Finders. Rye drew to a halt a few steps behind him, slipping her hands into her pockets.

He glanced to her out of the corner of his eye, but put his hands behind his head, grinning at the Finders. "Are you here to help on the mission?"

"Yes," The first one stuck out his hand, a young man with blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm Mark, and this is Jones."

The second Finder was a far older man, graying around the temples, and creases under his eyes from age. There was a soft smile on his face as he bowed slightly. "We hope we can be of use to you, Exorcists."

"Lavi." Lavi shook hands with the two, a nonchalant look on his face. "Let's be done soon and head home, eh?"

Jones turned brown eyes to Rye, and a small smile touched his old face. "And you, my dear?"

Rye looked as if she'd been slapped. The girl turned her head to the older man and Lavi noted the look of discomfort on her face. "Rye..."

"Quite the healthy name," Jones murmured, and Rye blinked while Lavi spluttered, a laugh escaping his lips.

"Where's our room?" Rye questioned, and Lavi turned to the girl, grinning slightly.

"Second floor, down the right hall, third door. Gramps and I are the one right after." Lavi turned to the two Finders. "Have you heard anything about the town?"

"Well," Rye turned on the three, silently making her way up the stairs. Something told her she should be down there and listening, but at the moment, she just had to get away.

_So he's a Finder. _She recalled the old man's face and felt her gaze hit the floor. _Who would've thought I knew the Order way before they came._

Komui had said that the town was reported appearances of a strange monster, that was easy enough to be dealt with, considering it was most likely an akuma. If there was Innocence involved, they just had to find it and be done, and she could go back.

The sooner the better, right?

"Oh, my, are you hurt, dear?" Rye blinked, head shooting up as an older woman stared at her with wide eyes, hands reaching for hers. "Those look bad..."

"_Let me see!"_

"_What is that?"_

"_**Monster."**_

"It's fine." Rye suddenly jerked her hands back, cursing herself for being so weak and giving into the inner panic. It wasn't like that anymore. "I just scraped myself up is all."

"Oh," The older woman looked displeased, hands hovering as if she were going to reach for her hands again. "If you say so, dear. But you know, this town has a wonderful hot springs in the forest next door—it does wonders!"

She felt something in the back of her mind register this, and Rye looked up at her in curiosity. "Really? How so?"

"You see, a few months ago, some townsfolk were out hunting for game. But one of them had been attacked by a bear and toppled in. They had thought it was just a lake at first, but the man came out and all his wounds were healed up and gone!" The old woman smiled warmly, rubbing her arm. "That thing does wonders, miracles even. It would surely heal up your hands without a doubt!"

_I have to doubt that somehow. _Rye opened her mouth to question the hot spring, but the women's gaze turned far off. "It's a shame my husband couldn't hang around long enough to take a dip."

Rye eyed her curiously, inwardly profiling the woman. She knew that akuma were born from people trying to call their loved ones back, and she wouldn't put it past her to see it happen here.

Rye offered her a small smile, quietly thanking the woman and slipping off into the room Lavi said was hers.

Rye's eyes skimmed over the room, it was simple, with a desk and two beds. She noted the balcony to the side and the two windows as possible exits, and with a tired yawn, let her leather sack hit the floor.

The girl carelessly undid the few buttons at the top of her shirt, shedding the jacket she wore, and tossing it somewhere to the side—she'd get it later. Her knees hit the bed and she collapsed, feeling drowsiness fill her as her face hit the cool pillow.

_I forgot how tired I could get with this thing. _Her fingers twitched, and she shut her eyes tugging a stray pillow closer to her and nestling her head into the other one.

Sleep was a step away, but red and green made her pause as his brows furrowed slightly, remembering Lavi's expression.

The idiot knew more than she expected—there was still the mystery about the Bookman name she had to remember, but that wasn't it.

His eyes.

Well, eye.

It was the same thing when they had first met. He wasn't just all grins and laughs, there was something else to the male that had her on guard, something with the way he looked at you made you feel like you were being sorted and profiled, and filed away.

She didn't like it.

_But his annoyingness makes up for it. _She let out a sigh, not even bothering to pull the covers to her as she let sleep overcome her. _I'll deal with it in the morning._

* * *

When morning came, Rye wasn't sure how to deal with the situation.

Rye blinked, staring blankly in front of her, unable to process what she was seeing.

The bright, emerald green eye was shut, red hair flat against his face and covering his forehead, eye patch still on. There was a look of peacefulness on his face as Lavi slept, inhaling softly and snoring peacefully as his head nuzzled into the pillow.

The proximity of the face across from hers slowly began to register in her head, and finally, Rye was able to piece together a reaction as to why the redhead was sleeping soundly in _her _bed.

The girl's arms and feet shot out, efficiently shoving Lavi out of the blankets and onto the floor. The male let out a groan of displeasure and Rye shot up, hair tousled and eyes narrowed coldly as she chucked a pillow at the redhead.

"Ow! What was that for, Ry-e?" Lavi rubbed his head, looking up at her through sleepy eyes. "Is it morning already—"

"Why were you in _my _bed?" Rye spat, practically hissing as Lavi blinked, Rye looking furious. "What do you think you're doing?"

Lavi yawned, rubbing his eye as he stared up at her. "But this is my bed."

Rye's gaze was cold, and Lavi paled at the tendrils of blood flicking about her. "H-Hey! I'm telling the truth! This is Gramp's and my room!"

Rye glanced around, spotting her discarded things from the night before. But her eyes caught sight of what were most likely Lavi's things, considering the discarded coat and headband.

Rye blinked, brows furrowing as she turned to Lavi. "But you said third room."

Lavi blinked as well. "This is the fourth room."

_Well, shit. _Rye blinked, wondering how on earth she had failed to count the correct number of rooms, and wandered into Lavi's room instead. _Then this is my fault..._

"This room has two beds." Rye glanced back to the redhead who flinched. "_Why _did you have to sleep with me?"

"The Old Panda took the other one," Lavi gestured to the small bundle under the blankets in the other bed.

"Then sleep on the floor."

"But it's cold!"

Rye would've retorted, but seeing as this wasn't her room in the first place, she sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she faced Lavi. "You should've woken me up then."

"You were so peaceful though," Lavi grinned, leaning back on his palms. "Kinda cute actually."

Rye wondered how a person dead asleep could look cute to anyone in their right mind, but she settled for the fact that Lavi wasn't right in the head. "My bad."

She moved from the bed, silently realizing the covers had been pulled up for her, and she trotted drowsily to the other side of the room, snatching up her jacket and bag. "I'll go get ready in the other room... sorry for the inconvenience."

"Ah, you don't have to," Lavi stood, dusting his pants and moving towards the girl. "I didn't mean to make you un—"

"It's fine." Rye rubbed her neck, eyes shutting slightly as she contemplated how comfortable the floor was. "It was my bad in the first place."

"There's no need to apologize," Lavi waved his hands dismissively, a grin adorning his lips. "I got to sleep with a cute girl—"

Rye watched as a pillow collided with Lavi's head with deadly accuracy, sending the redhead to the floor in a rather ungraceful heap. Bookman sat up from where he slept, eye twitching in annoyance. "You're too loud in the morning!"

"Y-You're too cruel, you Old Panda—"

Rye winced, another pillow sending a trail of smoke from Lavi's head. The girl faintly wondered how a pillow could do so much damage, but finally decided not to dwell on it.

While the two argued though, Rye couldn't help but be faintly mesmerized by the interaction.

Something inside her felt odd as she watched the two, Lavi's indignant shouts and Bookman's annoyed face—something about it made her feel almost...

Envious.

Realizing how stupid it must've sounded, Rye quietly slipped from the door, leaving the two be.

* * *

"A hot springs?" Lavi had his hands behind his head, looking up curiously as they trekked through the town square.

"Supposedly it works miracles," Rye cradled the ice cream cone in her hands and took a bite of the vanilla flavored treat. "Didn't you guys say Innocence did stuff like that?"

"Hmm, it's a good chance this is it." Lavi agreed, looking up thoughtfully. "According to the Finder's, some people here have claimed that people who go to the woods have been disappearing, and rumor has it it's some bear or monster that's been getting them all."

_The woman never said anything about that. _Rye fiddled with her bandages. "When did it start?"

"Two months ago."

"Close to the time of the hot springs." Rye rubbed her head, looking up tiredly. "Let's just check it out and get this over with."

"Don't sound so depressed!" Lavi slung an arm around the girl's shoulders, much to her annoyance. "Maybe a trip to the hot springs is exactly what you need."

Rye shrugged the arm off her shoulders. These exorcists would be the end of her, she knew it. "Let's go then."

Lavi blinked at her in surprise. "Seriously?"

Rye rolled her eyes, maybe it was all her imagination and this guy really _was _an idiot. She paused in for a moment, causing Lavi to look at her curiously as she blinked. "Where's Bookman?"

"Ah," Lavi looked up. "He said there were some things here he wanted to...look up."

Rye raised a brow at the vague answer, but brushed it aside. It was none of her business anyway. None of them were.

"Exorcists!" Rye flinched at the name and Lavi turned as Mark and Jones came up behind them, packs slung over their backs. "I hope we didn't take too long."

Mark was grinning brightly beneath his hood, and Jones offered the two a warm smile. Lavi shook his head. "You're fine. Did you find anything else out?"

"Actually," Mark pulled out a small town map from his pack and handed it to Lavi. "We talked to some of the locals, and they were kind enough to help us mark where the hot springs is, though most are to afraid to even set foot in the woods."

"This will help." Lavi mused, glancing over the map. "I guess we'll just have to check it out on our own."

Rye was half in and out of the conversation as Lavi and Mark discussed where they should enter the forest and how to be prepared. It was obvious that despite being so young, the redhead was far more than experienced in the field.

_How long has he been here?_

"I'm glad to see you've been doing well."

Rye froze for an instant, but as her mind sorted through options, she settled on who it was. Besides, she recognized that voice. Red eyes met crinkled ones, and Jones offered her a warm, fatherly smile. "You look a little thin though, are the bakeries not good where you are now?"

Rye felt the corner of her lip threaten to twitch, but she merely shrugged. "I've been getting my fill at the Order. The chef there makes sure of that."

Jones grinned, tugging at his pack. "Jerry is quite the mother hen."

Rye shuffled her feet, feeling odd in the silence. "You look...well."

"Though old." Jones sighed, hefting his pack up higher. "I'm getting much too old for this business. Suppose I'll retire soon, I've done my time."

_That's good_. Rye thought in relief, though she felt selfish for thinking so. "I didn't know you worked for them."

"Me neither."

Rye turned her gaze the other way. "Just started."

Jones grinned, and he leaned on one leg. "Didn't think I'd see the same little thief working for a place like this."

Warmth she felt only now and then filled her, and she stared at the ground, feeling her lips threaten to turn into a smile. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Depends how you are now." Jones mused, and Rye laughed lightly, hearing the man begin to chuckle as well.

It was strange, despicable, and at the same time, wonderful, Rye realized. Seeing Jones again was something she seemed to need, and the feeling she'd get when she met people like Leah, the ones she couldn't help but stay behind with, was present once more.

Lavi watched the exchange curiously, looking at the two over the map as Mark continued to explain the trail routes. Rye's face was almost relaxed, and Jones was smiling softly, and the scene seemed almost bittersweet for some reason.

It was obvious the two had history from somewhere, and Lavi was curious as to know where. But for now, he opted to simply observe, watching as some part of Rye shone that he hadn't seen yet.

There was obviously more to this girl than he'd thought.

* * *

Suspiciously enough, throughout the entire trek through the forest, they hadn't once come across any strange beasts or monsters or akuma, save for the wolf pack and a fox. Rye had begun doubting the mission when they finally reached the hot springs.

Billows of warm steam wafted up into the air like smoke clouds, bathing the area in a warm, humid feel. Trails of steam surrounded the area, making it almost too dense to see in some places.

Jagged rocks sheltered the pool from the outside, but turning inwards; they were smooth and covered in bits of moss. The pool itself was an aquamarine sort of shade, and not clear, but not muddy. It had a murky sort of appearance, and an herbal fragrance wafted up from it.

Rye didn't recall ever visiting a hot springs in her life, and she assumed something like this was for the more luxurious folk, but it was tempting none the less, and the warmth the pool promised was enticing.

"The healing hot springs," Lavi mused, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed the area. "It's impossible to see with the steam everywhere... I can probably clear it up—"

"No need." Rye shrugged off her leather jacket, tossing it to the side as she began to unbutton her shirt. "If the pool is what has the Innocence, we might as well go in."

"W-Wait, Rye—"

"Problem?" The bloody eyed girl gave the redhead a blank stare, down to the bindings around her chest and shorts.

Her surprise was evident when Lavi was down to his pants and undershirt as he flashed her a flirtatious wink, flinging his bandana to the side. "I couldn't possibly let a lovely lady go alone now, right?"

Rye blinked dumbly as the redhead grinned hugely, running forward and cannonballing into the hot spring. Moments later, Lavi's head popped back up with a cry of pain. "Hot!"

"Exorcists are weird." Rye muttered, poking her foot into the pool before lowering herself in.

It wasn't until she was nearly chest deep did her feet touch the ground. The rock was smooth and rounded beneath her feet, slippery at the touch. Steam billowed around her face and pooled about her.

The water was at first a bit scalding, but the heat quickly died to a pleasant warmth. The feeling of peace was instantaneous, and if it weren't for years of being wary, she would have lay back against the rock and fallen asleep.

_Probably the Innocence. _The pool itself made her feel warm, energized, and she could feel her back tingling. _Would they go away?_

"Man, this feels great!" Lavi sighed, and Rye heard splashing somewhere in front of her. "Grainstalk?"

"Don't associate my name with the plant." Rye muttered, careful to maneuver herself so her back was to the wall, and the steam hid her mostly from view. "What?"

"Where are you? I can't see anything with this steam."

"I'm fine. You don't need to come any closer."

"Eh? How come?"

Rye pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, and she felt the waves suddenly lap against her. "Or is there something you're trying to hide?"

She detected the mischievous lilt to Lavi's voice, and her eyes narrowed as she moved to the side, careful not to disturb the waters too much. "Bookman."

"I told you to call me Lavi!" Lavi groaned somewhere to her left, and she nearly jumped. He'd gotten that close already? "What're you so afraid off—"

"Mind you, we're in the water and blood spreads quickly."

"—have you found anything on your side?" Lavi amended, and Rye withheld a sigh of relief, walking carefully across the pool to make sure she didn't slip. "This hot spring is pretty amazing though, it'd be nice to have something like this back at the Order."

"Is there something is should be looking for?" Rye's eyes strained against the steam as she moved her arms carefully through the water, feeling along the floor with her foot. "Are all Innocence shiny or something?"

"Well, I'd say the _radiate _more like, but yeah." She heard Lavi shuffle about. "I think I should clear up the steam."

"You do—" Rye's answer was cutoff as her foot slipped along the rock, sinking deeper into a dip in the ground. Her head went under and she shut her eyes, her face submerged in hot water as she struggled to find her footing.

Instinctively, her arms flailed and she began gasping for air as she struggled to somehow right herself. She had to get to the top; she couldn't be that far, she wasn't going to drown.

Her bandages had long grown wet, and the wrappings slowly began to unravel from her hands, leaving her grasping for the remains as she flailed to try and reach the top.

_I can't breathe. _Rye's eyes struggled to open despite the heat of the water, and everything was a blur. _I can't breathe. I'm going to... I'm going to..._

_You're not going to die._

She suddenly went still, and something flashed out of the corner of her eye. Her gaze instantly snapped towards the glimmer, but the blur of the water prevented her from identifying anything. Just as she was about to kick to try and reach the surface, arms were around her and she felt herself moving upwards.

Rye's head broke the water and she sucked in greedy gulps of air, choking on the water and feeling a searing pain go down her throat as she struggled to breathe. She breathed heavily, screwing one eye open and meeting a panicked green.

"Rye! Rye, are you alright?" Lavi helped the girl to find her footing, arms hovering about her in case she fell back into the water. "Take it easy—"

"Fine." The girl coughed, waving the redhead away as she moved a few paces away from him, still struggling to calm her heart and catch her breath. "I'm fine... Thanks."

Lavi blinked at the girl, disbelief on his face before he closed his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me you can't swim?"

"_Bath time, sweetheart!"_

"It's stupid." Rye muttered weakly, spitting out a mouthful of water and holding a hand to her chest, breathing calmly. "My fault."

"You suddenly went under and you kept flailing," Lavi explained, his voice was soothing, and despite the annoyance she felt, she welcomed the sound. "Then you got still and I worried for a second—what happened?"

"Lost my footing." Rye rubbed her eyes and glanced down at the water, the memory of the glimmer flashed. "I saw something under there."

Lavi stopped, looking at her for a long moment. The look on his face reminded her of Leah's whenever she'd come back from a fight, that look of disapproval and worry, the kind that said they weren't happy with how careless you were with yourself.

His hair was down; dripping droplets and making the red hair almost glimmer in the steam. The side parts were almost plastered to his face, and his bangs shielded his eye patch.

For some reason, his hair down made her look at him differently. Seeing him like this made him look unprepared and almost... _real_. As if there was something fake to him before.

"It's probably the Innocence." Rye turned away from him, stepping carefully along the rocks. She took a deep breath. "How do you swim?"

"You want to learn how to swim _now_?"

"You just kick or something right—"

A hand suddenly rested on her head, and Rye stiffened. Her whole body went rigid with the touch, and Lavi brows furrowed slightly, but he offered her a grin. "Wait here, I'll check it out."

The girl said nothing, her fingers twitching underneath the water as Lavi went under the water, the pool rippling where he had disappeared.

"_Wait here, I'll check it out."_

Don't go.

Her hair was soaking wet now, and she watched the waters carefully, prepared to do whatever she could to somehow get Lavi up in case he drowned.

_Why do you care?_

_It'll be trouble if something happens to him. _Rye reasoned finally as she waded closer to where he had disappeared, counting the seconds in her head. _How long can he hold his breath?_

Just as she was tempted to dive back in, Lavi burst through the surface with a gasp, sucking in air as he pulled his hair back, leaning against one of the rocks. Rye watched him carefully, assessing that he was alright.

Lavi caught his breath and he rolled his shoulders. "There's definitely something down there all right—I think it may be what we're looking for. But it's stuck pretty deep."

Rye's brows furrowed. "I can—"

"Guys! Look out!"

Mark's panicked cries rang in her ears for a second before a beam of light shot past her, sending bits of rock and water flying in all directions. Rye's eyes narrowed and Lavi pulled out his hammer, ducking to the side as another few beams of light shot towards them.

Within seconds, she was flinging off the remains of her bandages and lunging out of the water. Her back collided with smooth rock and she felt tendrils of blood form as she searched the area.

The round ones that shot like cannons—Level ones? She assumed that was it.—surrounded the area from above, several of them floating and firing into the water, sending it flying. Rye's eyes narrowed and she flexed her fingers, wondering how she should approach.

Another set of the bullets the akuma fired went off, and Rye felt the sword form in her hands as she ducked out of cover, using the blood to propel her upwards as she swung down.

The sword wavered and extended, swinging down in one large arc that took three with it, sending an explosion into the air. Rye winced as she felt something slam into her shoulder, but she turned midair and tendrils shot out, impaling another two and causing them to explode.

This was different. Rye narrowed her eyes, spotting a black patterning appearing on her arm, almost in the shape of flowers. But as soon as they appeared, they disappeared, and the spot where the mark was ached.

"Rye, look out!"

Lavi's hammer shot past her, the large weapon extended as Lavi swung it about, and it collided several of the akuma together, causing them to explode as well. Rye hit the ground and she eyed the sky, noting that a few more were already beginning to show up again. "Are they after the Innocence?"

Lavi grimaced, swinging his hammer in a large arc. "Always are."

Rye chucked her sword upwards, watching it sail through the air and shooting through a few. The water lapped at their feet, and Rye ducked as more bullets flew by her, skimming over the top.

"We'll hold them here!" Her eyes snapped over to where Jones held up a large, camera-like object, a prism of lights projecting from the lens and immobilizing an akuma in a large cube. Mark held up a second one, keeping the akuma at bay from the two. "Get the Innocence!"

Rye quickly made her way to where Jones and Mark were, shooting tendrils out and disposing of a number of the akuma. The two Finders glanced to her appreciatively, and she simply inclined her head, knowing she should be after the Innocence instead.

_Ah, who cares._ Rye watched as spikes of blood settled into some of the akuma, causing them to explode.

"Die, exorcist!" Rye's eyes widened as a blow slammed into her from behind, sending her skidding across the rock face until her back collided with one of the rocks, jagged ends digging into her back.

Rye spat out a bit of blood and narrowed her eyes at the new akuma, the same agonized face mask was located on the belly, while the entire thing somewhat resembled a bear, with claws and a fur back. But the mechanical grin ruined the image and Rye sighed, rubbing her head in annoyance.

"That's a level two." Lavi explained, at her side as he offered a hand. But Rye stood up on her own and Lavi sweat dropped. "They're not as dumb as level ones, and a little trickier to beat, but they're not too bad."

"Is there somewhere I should aim?" Rye questioned and Lavi blinked.

"Not really—"

Tendrils shot out within seconds, and Lavi blinked at the girl in disbelief, extending his hammer and shaking his head. "Okay then."

To Rye's annoyance, the level two managed to evade her tendrils despite the hulking build, and it kept disappearing into the steam, leaving her wanting to simple run head first and smash the thing herself.

Lavi kept off the other level ones, and Rye noted that it seemed he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

_Is this all they do for a living?_

She felt something appear behind her, but before she turned to face the new akuma, a prism appeared around it, keeping it off of her. Her gazed snapped over to Jones, who flashed her a grin. "I've got you covered, _bambina_."

Rye glanced to him gratefully and she felt the blood pool in her hands, arching upwards as she eyed the mist for the level two.

"You think blood can beat me?" Her ears twitched and tendrils shot, but she felt them sink through a tree. "Silly exorcists, you're all going to die!"

She heard a splash and she figured Lavi had gone in to find the Innocence. "That's fine with me."

There was a moment of silence and sharpened projectiles like claws shot out from the steam headed her way. Rye narrowed her eyes and ducked, watching the steam for signs of the level two.

She felt someone tackle her from behind and a pair of claws whizzed over her head, lined with a violet glow as they shot through the rock in front of her. Rye quickly turned and helped Jones up. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Jones flashed her an old man grin, rubbing the back of his head. Rye's brows furrowed and she noticed the rips in his cloak.

"Be careful," The girl brushed his arm, looking worried. "You've got a little longer to live."

Jones cracked a smile, and he glanced up at the girl with a bright grin. "I'll try next time."

Rye froze, her hands trembling as black pentagrams began to spread across Jones' body, covering his face and neck. She stood, unable to move as his face froze in stone, the grin still plastered on his face. Within seconds, the man crumbled and turned to dust, leaving behind a pile of dust and clothes.

Rye stared for a moment, feeling her fingers tremble as she stared at the pile of dust, unable to move.

"_I think I'll retire soon."_

"Got you~"

She felt something go through her.

Glancing down, Rye blinked at the large claw, arched and curved upwards and impaled through her stomach. The girl stared past the weapon, ignoring the laugh behind her. She distinctively heard Lavi shout behind her, and several explosions afterwards, but she could only stare at the dust.

The memory of when she had been younger, out on the streets in Italy flared through her mind. She had thought she could swipe something off the guy and get something to eat, but he'd caught her. Ready to fight her way out, the man had simply grinned, given her a place to stay, and fed her for the few days he was there.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" The level two questioned, and Rye blinked back into reality.

Within seconds, a wave of blood shot out from the wound, coming out from Rye's back and enveloping the level two in a thick coat of blood. Before the akuma could speak another word, the blood hardened, and an explosion rocked the air.

Rye inhaled slowly, feeling blood hit the ground as she knelt down, blinking quietly at Jones' remains. Bits of dust had been blown away, and she cursed herself for not having thrown the monster as far as possible.

"Are you alright?" She glanced back and realized that Lavi had taken out another level two and several level ones.

The red head was dripping, and some parts of his shirt were tattered. His hair clung to his face, and he eyed her worriedly, a hand stretched out as if to shake her for a moment.

Lavi's eye flickered at the remains and Mark was at Rye's side, examining his fellow Finder's remains. Mark shut his eyes, a tear leaking past and Rye stood.

She blinked twice.

"Fine." Rye answered, she turned to Lavi. "You?"

The redhead look surprised by the questioned, but he offered her a reassuring grin. "Ah, this was nothing." He held up a glowing object in his hand, an ethereal green light shining from it. "This was a bit of a pain though."

Lavi's gaze grew solemn. "Are you..._alright_? I'm sorry—"

"For what?" Rye bent down, searching through Jones' coat and revealing an old pocket watch. She eyed the metal device; it was beautifully carved, but slightly dented, the initials _J.W _inscribed on the outer edge. "You didn't do anything."

She remembered when she tried to steal it.

Lavi was silent for a moment, before he took a step towards the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. "There'll be a lot more like this in the future."

Surprised to hear his voice so uncharacteristically serious, she flicked her gaze back to him.

The look on his face made her freeze. It was one of such loathing and distaste, that it almost startled her for a moment. But Lavi's gaze was on the remains and his eye narrowed, something far beyond her flashing through. Years of knowledge and wisdom in someone so young.

"War is ugly."

Rye was silent, and gently, she removed his hand from her shoulder.

"But the causes can be beautiful."

Lavi turned to her in surprise, but she was already across the springs, rifling around until she came up with her leather jacket. She stared at the torn and battered thing with regret and stuffed it into her bag, pulling out a different coat and slipping it on.

The wound in her stomach had closed up, and she slipped the pocket watch into her bag, tossing the latter over her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Lavi blinked at her back, and his brows furrowed for a moment, a small smile twisting his lips. "Hey, you're wearing the coat."

Rye paused, glancing down to the coat that had been designed for her by Johnny himself, every tailored detail meant to accommodate her.

This was the first time she wore it.

"Yeah."

She didn't know how to feel that it wasn't her last.

* * *

"How did your first mission go?" Rye blinked in surprise. Despite her mumbles of 'its fine', Komui had insisted she get bandaged _somewhere_, and a white strip had been slapped onto her cheek.

Lenalee beamed at the girl brightly, pig tails adorning her head as she leaned over the table to face the girl in front of her. Rye's brows furrowed, and she noted the bandages around her arms.

She must've gotten back from a mission too.

"It went fine." Rye shrugged; she set down her spoon, only a bit of melted ice cream left in the bowl. Jerry had insisted he feed her a full course meal, but it was late, and he should be asleep. "We lost a Finder though."

Lenalee stiffened and Rye glanced up, only to have her eyes widen in surprise at the look of sadness on the other girl's face. Lenalee's eyes seemed to glisten a moment with unshed tears, and she offered Rye a sad smile. "I'm sorry that had to happen on your first mission."

Rye froze, unsure of what to do as Lenalee wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry—it's stupid of me to be crying. I wasn't even there—"

"He died with a smile on his face."

Lenalee paused, looking at Rye in surprise, but Rye was silent as she cleaned up her several empty bowls, stacking them in a pile as she stood. The mess hall was empty, save for the two, and Rye had the distinct feeling that Lenalee had woken up just to come down.

_Why would she do that? _Rye offered her a soft look, shrugging her shoulders. "That's all we could've asked for."

Lenalee smiled up at her brightly, eyes shining with gratitude, she stood, moving to help with the dishes, but Rye waved her away. "Go back to sleep."

Lenalee opened her mouth to protest, but Rye was already on the other side of the hall. "Thanks for keeping me company."

Rye waited and heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the empty hall. The door groaned open, but only for a moment, and Rye paused when Lenalee's footsteps stopped.

"Welcome back."

The door closed shut, and Rye stood there, confused and puzzled at how to feel.

* * *

"Well," Komui placed a hand on his hip, the other cradling a hot mug of coffee. "Isn't this cute?"

The head chief eyed the sight before him in amusement. He had called Rye to his office to give a mission report, and Lavi as well.

By the looks of it, Rye had gotten here first. The black haired girl had taken up the corner of the couch, draped over the arm rest and eyes shut peacefully as she breathed softly, near soundlessly as she dozed off.

Lavi, instead of using the other armrest of the sofa had propped himself up on Rye, using her sleeping form as a pillow as he sprawled out over the rest of the couch, taking up the remaining space as he snored peacefully, a look of bliss on his face.

"It seems you two have something in common." Komui grinned, making a mental note to tell Reever to keep another blanket in his office. He pulled out the one he had, and cleverly maneuvered it so it covered at least somewhat of the two.

Rye's brows furrowed and she snuggled deeper into the couch, pulling further away from the warmth another person offered. Lavi's brow twitched and he shifted, moving his head closer and closing up the space Rye had created. The redhead gaze turned blissful as he nestled closer and he mumbled a sleepy 'strike' before returning to his peaceful snore.

A light bulb flashed above Komui's head and the scientist grinned, reaching over and snatching a camera off his desk. He saved most of the film to fill it up with pictures of Lenalee, but this was just too cute to pass up.

Grinning devilishly, snapping off a shot of the two. A picture slid out from the camera and Komui leaned back on his desk, examining the photo of the two, sleeping peacefully in the picture.

Komui snatched a pen and scribbled _First Mission _at the bottom before he tucked the photo away.

Eyes softening, Komui let out a sigh, wishing that the days would always remain peaceful like this, and that these children would never have to see the bloody end of this war.

"Good job, you two."

* * *

**I couldn't resist. :D**

**I intended to just have Rye pass out on the couch, but I remembered how much of a sleepyhead Lavi is, and I decided that these two could be sleeping buddies. :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the next installment of TGBH. Looking at all these nice reviews makes me wanna cry because you guys are so flippin nice, and I'm just like, these people are amazing.**

**Ya'll rock.**

**And just because I don't want Rye to sound like some war-crazy psycho, when she said "But the causes can be beautiful", I wanted to get the image that sometimes, even though war is ugly and terrible, the reasons people fight them are truly beautiful and inspiring. But that was uncharacteristically kind of her, and now little Bookman is confused.**

**Confused Lavi is good.**

**:D**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and favorite/following. You guys are truly the best!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
